Aún Te Espero
by animefan0789
Summary: " Ya te marchaste hace meses ¿Dónde estas? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Tienes hambre o sueño? Por más ridículo que sea de mi parte, pierdo las esperanzas y con eso crecen mis remordimientos ¿Por qué no dije "Te quiero" cuando tuve la oportunidad? Jamás habría pensado que esa sonrisa que hacía mi día podría perderse en segundos ¿Acaso piensas regresar? "
1. Carta A Natsu

**_Escribí este FanFic mientras escuchaba "See You Again" de Carrie Underwood. Es una hermosa canción y recomiendo que la escuchen :)  
Déjenme decirles que aún no sé si este FanFic será un One-Shot o tendrá varios capítulos, todo dependerá del interés que tengan en seguir leyendo y las opiniones que tengan al respecto.  
Se que es muy corto, pero si lo continuo tengo planeado hacer un capitulo de longitud similar y el resto serian mas largos (por lo menos el doble)_**

* * *

Una maga estelar se encontraba sentada en el escritorio de su habitación, solamente iluminada con un velador de luz cálida, contrastando con la nieve que seguía cayendo del oscuro cielo nocturno aún después de una tarde demasiado fría para su gusto.  
Era una atmósfera un tanto melancólica, sobre todo considerando el humor de la joven rubia, a quien no parecía importarle la falta de iluminación al momento de escribir. Habría salido de la ducha hace poco mas de una hora por lo que su cabello seguía húmedo, lo que era un inconveniente considerando que afuera de su habitación la temperatura era de -3 C y la brisa encontraba vías de acceso al lugar por debajo de ventanas y puertas. Claramente, en esas condiciones, la joven era propensa a enfermarse, pero no le importaba, pues estaba demasiado inmersa en su escritura.  
Su delicada mano trazaba cada palabra prolijamente, pero la eventual lagrima se encargaba de dificultar la lectura. Ella ya debería estar acostumbrada a escribir ese tipo de cartas, pero esta era distinta, porque la persona a quien estaría dirigida no era su madre, y tampoco escribía por los mismos motivos, pero ahora mismo, poco le importaba eso. Ella sabía que no era lo mismo, pero necesitaba sacarse ese dolor en el pecho cada vez que pensaba en él, y la pluma y papel eran el mejor método para la futura novelista.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_[...] El día que te marchaste, una parte de mi corazón se enfrió, se congelo en el tiempo. Esa sonrisa ridícula, que solía hacer mi día ¿quién habría pensado que la perdería en cuestión de segundos? __Aún recuerdo el día que te conocí, como me salvaste de ese imitador, la manera en que me sonreíste, como me ayudaste, y como diste vuelta toda mi vida, y tú, muy tonto, no tenías idea._

_Ese día que te marchaste de Fairy Tail, no puedo olvidar tu sonrisa, lo feliz que estabas y por supuesto que comprendía el motivo por qué. Hacia tantos años que lo buscabas, a tu dragón, a tu padre, pero no diré que una parte de mí no se murió cuando te diste media vuelta y no te volviste a girar. Aún espero tu regreso, espero llegar a mi departamento y verte ahí, comiendo mi comida, durmiendo en mi cama, entrando por la ventana, verte en el gremio, con una misión en mano, discutiendo con Gray, escondiéndote de Erza, verte pescando con Happy, en el tren enfermo. Deberías haber regresado ¿Dónde estás? Dijiste que serían 6 meses, pero aquí estoy, 1 año, 12 meses, 52 semanas, 365 días después de tu partida, y aún no regresas._

_ Tal vez es el simple hecho de que me arrepiento de lo que hice, o más bien lo que no hice, lo que ahora me angustia tanto. No sé nada de tu vida, como la estás viviendo, si tienes hambre, o sueño, si eres feliz, si entrenas con Igneel, y me arrepiento que no tuve el suficiente valor de decir "te quiero" cuando era el momento ¿Y quién sabe si tendré esa oportunidad ahora? tengo miedo que desaparezcas de mi vida, que de un momento a otro me dé cuenta de que dos años más pasen y continúe sola, sin mi compañero, mi mejor amigo, sin la persona a la que amo._

_Tengo miedo de haberte perdido para siempre ¿Qué te está tomando tanto? No me asustes más, pues he tenido suficiente. Regresa conmigo, Cuéntame de tus nuevas experiencias, Tu entrenamiento, Tu padre, Tus viajes, Tus aventuras... Yo sé que regresaras, que volverás con tu segunda familia, con Fairy Tail, simplemente tengo esta incertidumbre ridícula (pues conociéndote no hay manera de que nos abandones) de que no regreses conmigo. Yo sé que es ridículo de mi parte, sé que Te veré otra vez, que tarde o temprano volverás, y cuando lo hagas, te estaré esperando, con aquello que me estuve guardando por tanto tiempo y que, aunque tal vez no sea reciproco, mereces escuchar. Es por eso, que te digo Adiós pero solo Hasta que te vea otra vez, Natsu._

_Con Amor, Lucy Heartfilia_

**_Por favor, diganme su opinion... Buena o mala, me interesa escucharla  
Dejenme saber si piensan si este FanFic tiene potencial para desarrollarse aún más o lo mantengo como One-Shot  
_**

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER :)_**


	2. Pensando En Lucy

**_Bueno, como he recibido tres reviews positivas (de las cuales estoy agradecida :D ), aquí esta el segundo capítulo._**  
**_Recomiendo que escuchen "Without You" de Ashes Remain... Escuchar música hace a la atmósfera para comenzar mi escritura, podría pensarse que me inspiran (no significa que la letra de la canción y mi historia estén relacionadas). Es una muy buena canción, la recomiendo._**

**_Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo de "Aún Te Espero"_**

Él sabía muy bien que día era. Ese día, hace un año, fue cuando la dejo atrás, cuando la vio, la escuchó, le sonrió por última vez. Ahora mismo, lo único que podía hacer era arrepentirse mientras miraba a las estrellas, de aquello que no tuvo el valor para decir.

Las estrellas eran aún más hermosas que como lo eran en la ciudad, pero ese brillo que emitían, y la enorme luna llena que iluminaba el bosque, el cálido fuego contrastando con la nieve, y sus copos que caían delicadamente al suelo, significaban poco y nada para el muchacho, pues él tenía la mente en otro lado, en otro momento, en cierta persona.

Lo que no sabía, es que no muy lejos de donde él estaba recostado en el acampado, un dragón lo observaba con detenimiento, intentando leer aquella expresión nostálgica en el rostro de su hijo adoptivo. Nadie podía culpar al chico; hacía meses debería haber regresado a aquel lugar, y aquí estaba, debido a la insistencia del dragón, cuando él debería estar en otro lugar, en un departamento, más específicamente, acompañando a su compañera mientras ella seguramente escribía otra carta a su difunta familia.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Siento que he traicionado tu confianza ¿Y quién no, con lo que he hecho? Confiaste en mi palabra, te asegure que volvería en 6 meses, pero el doble del tiempo prometido ha pasado, y todo por culpa mía. Debes estar preocupada, y conociéndote, lo ocultas detrás de esa sonrisa resplandeciente y grandes ojos chocolate llenos de alegría. Como extraño tu aroma, tu hogar, su risa, tu rareza, tus chistes, tus patadas para sacarme de tu cama... Ya debo estar loco para extrañar esas, pero ya deberías saber que desarrolle cierta tolerancia luego de tantos tiempos juntos. Estoy desesperado por verte, y no me avergüenzo de eso, cada pequeño gesto era suficiente para hacerme sonreír como tonto. Lo peor de todo, es que tú pensabas de eso como algo normal, pero no hay nadie que tenga efecto en mí como lo tienes tú. Jamás diría esto en voz alta, porque lo que tenemos es demasiado especial para arruinarlo por mi simple egoísmo, codicia, mi deseo a querer más, a querer abrazarte, besarte, consolarte, hacerte sentir de una manera que nadie más hará._

_El otro día me desperté en mitad de la noche; ese sueño, o más bien pesadilla, continua atormentándome. No te lo dije, no sabía cómo, pero no hay noche que me vaya a dormir en paz, por la simple posibilidad de que tenga que ver eso otra vez. Tampoco te dije que ese fue el motivo por el cual me fui tan lejos, y por el cual no les he hablado durante todo este tiempo, debo concentrarme, aunque debo admitir que no estoy haciendo un buen trabajo en eso ahora mismo. Igneel dice estar preocupado, y seguro que lo está, pero esto es algo que debo afrontar yo solo. El problema es que, luego de vivir esa experiencia que ahora me atormenta en mis sueños, no podía estar en paz, pues la simple idea de perderte me aterraba. Ahora que no sé cómo estas, si estas feliz, si estas saludable, si puedes pagar tu renta, si estas a salvo, hace que mis pesadillas sean más recurrentes, casi todas las noches me despierto gritando tu nombre. Es entonces que me doy cuenta: eso ocurrió hace meses, ya no estoy contigo, sino que mi padre está a mi lado, mirándome con esos ojos llenos de preocupación. Fue recién hace un mes que se armó de valor para preguntarme quien era la chica a la que llamaba en mis sueños ¿de qué tendría miedo un dragón? Pues cada vez que me despertaba, mi cara lo decía todo._

_Igneel es perceptivo, y se dio cuenta de que era un tema sensible para mí, por lo que no presionó, pero creo que la intriga terminó ganando lo mejor de él. Cuando termine mi explicación, él preguntó "¿Qué relación tienes con ella?" y yo tuve que decir que no lo sabía, que eras una amiga, tal vez algo más, pero no sabía exactamente qué. Cuando dije eso, pregunto algo que me hizo abrir los ojos "¿Qué tipo de relación quieres tener con ella?"._

_Me golpeo como cinco olas consecutivas, como un martillo en la cabeza, como tus patadas en el pecho, como cientos de golpes de Erza... me di cuenta de ese sentimiento al que intentaba ponerle un nombre hacía meses era "amor" ¿Cursi, verdad? Me he dado cuenta que te amo, que no quiero continuar durmiendo separado de ti, ni despertarme sin tu sonrisa, que no quiero a otro hombre cerca tuyo, que no quiero comer sin tu compañía, no quiero vivir otro día de mi vida separado de ti, Lucy ¿Y Quien podría haber dicho que Natsu Dragneel conoce ese tipo de sentimientos, no? Pero lo hago, y me río de mí mismo ahora por no haberme dado cuenta antes._

**_Déjenme_****_ saber que piensan de este capítulo, sea algo bueno o malo, me gustaría saber para poder mejorar_**  
**_MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER :)_**

**_¡Gracias a NaLuLoverL, nansteph14 y BK211 por sus comentarios! Me alegra que les haya gustado la historia y que pensaran que tenia potencial para continuar, me han inspirado a seguir escribiendo. Es por esto que recibo cualquier comentario que deseen hacerme.  
Un saludo enorme a todos ustedes que se tomaron el tiempo de leer este capítulo y mis N/A_**

**ATENCIÓN:_ El próximo capítulo será más largo y tendrá una modalidad diferente, incluyendo no solo la perspectiva de los personajes pero también interacciones con otros, a menos que deseado lo contrario_**


	3. Pesadillas

_**Bueno, aquí está el tercer capítulo, y como prometido, es más extenso, mucho más extenso ;)**_

_**Quiero que sepan que estuve durante 6 horas intentando cargar este capítulo: desafortunadamente, tengo problemas con el sitio web, es decir que es posible que los problemas continúen y mi próxima actualización tarde un poco.**_

_**Les recuerdo que este capítulo tiene una forma de escritura diferente, espero que sea de tu agrado, aunque yo creo que con tanto dialogo se pierden algunas cuestiones un poco más profundas sobre lo que afrontan los personajes.**_  
_**Me olvide de comentarles dos cosas: esta historia toma lugar luego de los juegos mágicos, y La letra en **Cursiva** significa tanto pensamientos como Flashbacks, y en el caso de Lucy, aquello en cursiva también puede llegar a tratarse del contenido de sus cartas.**_

_**Sin nada más que decir, espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo de "Aún Te Espero"**_

Estaba agotado, y extrañaba a su segunda familia, la extrañaba a ella, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, no aún, ella tendría que esperar.  
Lo peor era que no solo extrañaba, sino que el cansancio lo consumía. Cada día dormía menos, pues el terror lo dominaba a la hora de descansar. Él sabía que lo mejor sería relajarse y recordarse a sí mismo que nada podría pasar, hasta que se quedara dormido, pero aun así, no podía garantizarse que las pesadillas no lo atormentaran, tampoco ayudaba que ese día era el aniversario de su partida de Fairy Tail, y el aniversario de la última vez que la vio.

Así fue como el Dragon Slayer pasó su tiempo hasta llegada la medianoche, sin poder dormir y sabiendo muy bien que un día agotador lo esperaba. Fue entonces que una voz profunda resonó en el bosque teñido de blanco

"¿Continuas pensando en ella?"

El joven mira de reojo en dirección de dónde provino la grave voz, y deja mostrar una sonrisa triste, que no quedaba bien en su cara que solía venir acompañada por esas sonrisas ridículas

"Las estrellas brillan más aquí" Dijo el chico, ignorando la pregunta

"Natsu, te he preguntado algo" Igneel hablo con seriedad "Sabes que estoy preocupado. Cada día duermes menos, y tus pesadillas son más frecuentes ¿Quieres hablar de-?"

"No hay nada de qué hablar" Le cortó Natsu, sin dejar que terminara su oración. Igneel se mostró con una mirada reprobadora, que hizo que el muchacho reconsiderara el tono para hablarle a su padre "Olvídalo Igneel" El chico suspiró.

"Te recuerdo que estoy levemente enterado de la situación Natsu, el mes pasado me explicaste como son tus pesadillas ¿No es así?"

"Si, pero-"

"Pero nada. Tuviste suerte aquella vez de que me concentré en solo una fracción del asunto, pero ahora quiero toda la verdad" dijo son severidad. Natsu entendía por donde quería llegar su padre, él era un persona, o más bien dragón, muy considerado y se preocupaba mucho por los demás.

"¿Para qué quieres saber eso?" preguntó, ya sabiendo la respuesta

"Me interesa, por supuesto" La respuesta no decepcionó al chico, tampoco la manera en que lo dijo: con una mirada cálida, pero con un tono de como si estuviera explicando lo evidente "Ahora dime ¿Cómo empezaron esas pesadillas? Claramente con lo infantil que eres, ese tipo de cosas no se te ocurrirían a ti solito"

Natsu se rio, pero fue una risa cargada de amargura  
"¿Recuerdas cómo te dije que hace nueve años fuimos atacados por Acnologia?"

"Si, y que tú y tus compañeros quedaron congelados en el tiempo por siete años"

"Si..." Natsu tenía la mirada perdida, sumergido profundamente en los recuerdos, en aquello que no quería revivir por nada, pero lo haría, porque el rostro del dragón usualmente relajado estaba lleno de preocupación y Natsu no quería ser el responsable de aquello "Bueno, luego de una que otra problemática después de nuestra llegada, terminamos por anotarnos en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos"

"Mm...También comentaste algo sobre eso. Recuerdo que me dijiste sobre los futuros alternativos y la invasión de los dragones"

"Si, pero no te dije todo" Natsu vio como su padre entrecerraba los ojos, intentando ver qué era exactamente lo que su hijo le ocultó "Te mencione sobre dos personas del futuro" Vio como Igneel asentía con la cabeza "Pues, una de esas, era una amiga mía, del gremio"

"Pero yo pensé que no conocías a esas personas, considerando que te referías a ellas como viajeros del tiempo" En su momento, Igneel se había reído del apodo que su hijo le había dado a ambos desconocidos, pero ahora comenzaba a creer que había un motivo detrás de eso.

Natsu rio para sí, pensando en que tan ridículo puede llegar a ser cuando se trata de dar apodos "Te mentí. Esa amiga era Lucy" La cara de Igneel se iluminó en reconocimiento al oír el nombre. No sabía mucho de la chica, Natsu la mencionaba en sus relatos pero siempre con unos ojos anhelantes, por lo que no se concentraban en hablar solo de ella. Aun así, era claro que Natsu le tenía mucho cariño al gremio y en especial a esa chica llamada Lucy "Lo que ocurrió fue..."

* * *

_Flashback_

_La nube de humo se disipó para revelar a un hombre, con tanto cabello oscuro como largo y con un tatuaje intrincado debajo del ojo que no estaba cubierto por su cabello._

_"¿Las sombras están llegando… al futuro o al pasado?" Pregunta con una sonrisa cruel "¿O a los corazones de la gente…? Qué nostalgia, Natsu Dragneel" Natsu no podía evitar su cara de sorpresa al reconocer al personaje misterioso "Vengo del futuro. Soy Rogue"_

_"¿Rogue?" Dijo el Dragon Slayer de fuego confundido_

_"¿De Sabertooth?" Preguntó Wendy_

_"¿dijiste que vienes del futuro?" cuestionó Lucy_

_"¿Cómo yo?" agregó Lucy del Futuro_

_"¿…Por qué?" Happy estaba confundido, al igual que todos_

_De repente había aparecido aquel hombre, derrotando a todos los soldados que los perseguían. Ahora ahí estaba, parado, mirándolos mientras los demás no podían dejar de formularse nuevas preguntas._

_"¿Eliminaste los soldados… para ayudarnos?" Rompió el silencio Loke_

_"Tienes un aspecto bastante distinto" Preguntó Natsu sin darle importancia a la cuestión central del asunto_

_"¿Por qué has venido aquí?" Pregunta Charle_

_"Para abrir la Puerta" Responde por fin_

_"¿¡Eclipse!?" Lucy se sorprende_

_"Hay dos formas de usar eclipse. Una es moverse a través del tiempo. Otra es un arma, el cañón Eclipse. La única forma de derrotar a 10.000 dragones" Lucy del futuro no sabe que creer, está más que confundida. Por otro lado, Natsu, Happy y Wendy celebran por las nuevas noticias que los llenan de esperanzas_

_"Ahora lo entiendo ¿Así que eres nuestro aliado?"_

_"¡Genial! ¡Podemos derrotar a los dragones!"_

_"¡Podemos cambiar el futuro!"_

_"No… no es tan simple" Les interrumpe Rogue "He venido de 7 años en el futuro. Dentro de 7 años, el mundo estará dominado por los dragones. Sólo ha sobrevivido el 10% de la humanidad, y Eclipse no es tan poderoso como hoy" Lucy, Natsu y Loke se quedaron duros frente a aquellas noticias ¿El mundo sería dominado por los dragones? ¿Casi toda la humanidad moriría en sus manos? Era demasiado "Si no paramos a los dragones ahora, el mundo acabará"_

_"¡Entonces abre la puerta y acaba con ellos!" Dice Natsu animado "Parece simple"_

_"Sin embargo, hace 7 años… o sea, "ahora"… alguien se interpuso a la hora de abrir la puerta. A causa de eso, no pudo ser abierta, y no pudimos apuntar el cañón Eclipse contra los dragones. Esa persona condujo al mundo a la destrucción" Continuó sin darle relevancia al comentario de Natsu "Vine aquí… para matarla"_

_"Qué miedo… ¿No cooperará esa persona si le explicamos la situación?" pregunta Charle_

_"¡No hay necesidad de matarla!" agrega Pantherlily_

_"A veces, es imposible parar las acciones con tan sólo palabras. Incluso si le podemos convencer ahora, al final definitivamente acabará cerrando la puerta" Responde Rogue_

_"¿Definitivamente?" Lucy se sorprende de la opinión tan extremista del hombre_

_"No podemos escapar del destino. Alguna gente vive y otra muere. El que cierra la puerta la va a cerrar, mientras viva" Continúa Rogue_

_"Realmente no lo entiendo" Dice Natsu relajado, un tanto confundido y cansado del asunto "¿De todos modos, quién es?"_

_"Tú" Responde Rogue con una mirada fría y llena de desprecio "¡Lucy Heartfilia!" grita mientras arroja una navaja de sombras en dirección a la chica. Ella, sorprendida y aún un poco confundida no reacciona a tiempo para moverse._

_"¡LUCY!" Grita Natsu. El tiempo se detiene cuando se gira a ver a su amiga. Lucy del futuro se interpone entre la navaja y su versión pasada, recibiendo ella el ataque en el abdomen. Natsu, Lucy y Wendy están lívidos mientras ven el cuerpo de Lucy del futuro caer al suelo, mientras ella tose y escupe sangre._

_"¡E-Ey, Tú…!" Dice Lucy mientras se agacha para tomar en brazos a su versión futura al borde de la muerte_

_"¡…Lucy!" Grita Happy mientras va a socorrer a su amiga. Natsu se queda en su puesto, quieto como una roca, confundido, e intenta procesar todo lo ocurrido en ese momento que reaccionó demasiado tarde para salvar a su amiga_

_"¿¡Dos Lucys!?" Dice Rogue confundido_

_"Yo…nun…ca…cerré…la…puer…ta" Dice la chica al borde de la muerte, mientras jadea y más sangre se derrama por su herida_

_"¡Lo sé! ¡Yo nunca haría eso!" responde Lucy "¿¡Por qué me salvaste!?"_

_"Porque eres…mi yo…pasada…Si mueres… yo también moriré…" Responde entre más jadeos "Es muy…extraño…morir…frente a ti….misma…"_

_"¡Para mí también es extraño! ¡No mueras!" Lucy estaba frenética_

_"Está…bien…" Dice mientras la sangre chorrea por su barbilla "Pensé…que nunca…los vería de nuevo…pero…pude…encontrarme…con ustedes" Wendy temblaba mientras intentaba controlar sus lágrimas, mientras Loke estaba sin palabras, pálido y quieto como una estatua "Eso… me hace… feliz…"_

_"Lucy…no…mueras…"Dice Happy con las lágrimas en los ojos. Natsu no lo entiende, no entiende como puede ser que su amiga este muriéndose delante de él y yo haya podido hacer nada al respecto._

_"No soy…de este tiempo…bueno…de este mundo…La Lucy de este mundo…vivirá….con sus amigos… No estén tristes"_

_"¡ESTOY TRISTE!" dice Happy desesperado mientras ve a su amiga muriendo poco a poco. Las lágrimas caen libremente por sus azules mejillas gatunas "Seas del mundo que seas… no importa quién seas ¡Lucy es Lucy! ¡Nuestra amiga! ¡Por supuesto que estoy triste!" Lucy del futuro abraza con su brazo al pequeño felino, y él devuelve el gesto. _

_La chica remueve su mano de la cabeza del Exceed cuando se dirige a su versión del pasado "Muéstrame… la marca de tu gremio…"_

_"¿Eh?" Dice Lucy confundida. Es entonces que ve las lágrimas de la muchacha moribunda mientras acerca la mano izquierda a la mano derecha de Lucy, mirando la marca con ojos llenos de cariño, y así se da cuenta "Tu mano… derecha…"_

_Natsu no puede ver la escena por mucho más. Su labio inferior tiembla mientras recuerda la cara de felicidad de su amiga cuando se hizo la marca "¡Natsu! ¡Mira! ¡Me he tatuado la marca de Fairy Tail" El chico mantiene su mandíbula apretada mientras su cuerpo tiembla, pero no quiere dejar que sus ojos lo traicionen, quiere tolerar el ardor en sus ojos que solo pueden significar que las lágrimas amenazan en salir_

_"Quería…viajar más… con ustedes" El llanto silencioso de Lucy se vuelve uno ruidoso mientras ve a su versión futura sonreír por última vez al caer el piso._

_Sus últimas palabras resuenan en las mentes de todos los presentes:_

_"Protejan…El futuro"_

_Lucy esconde sus lágrimas del mundo, Wendy se tapa la boca con sus manos para controlar los sollozos, en contraste con Happy, quien llora desconsoladamente sin avergonzarse de sus sonidos que reflejan una cruda angustia. Loke siente ese ardor en los ojos mientras intenta controlar las ganas de llorar, provocando que las lágrimas se acumulen en sus párpados._

_Natsu siente como si le hubieran desgarrado el corazón, no puede hacerle frente a sus amigos, porque tiene miedo que el momento que lo haga, esa lágrima solitaria que cae por su mejilla, se vuelva un llanto sin fin, que sus ojos no sean más que el reflejo de la pura angustia, y que lo único que sonido que pueda escaparse de sus labios sea un grito desgarrador, lleno de angustia. Él debe mantener cuanta más compostura sea posible, pues sus amigos necesitan que sea fuerte._

* * *

"Ella... ella murió" Natsu estaba temblando para ese momento, sus puños cerrados con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos "Yo... yo..." No podíacontinuar, no quería ¿Por qué debía recordar todo esto? Ya había dolido bastante cuando lo vivió en carne y hueso, y recordarlo no era mucho mejor. Su amiga, tendida en piso, no se movía, no respiraba y la sangre seguía saliendo de su herida sin parar. Afortunadamente para Natsu, Igneel lo sacó de su línea de pensamientos

"Aun no entiendo porque no me lo dijiste antes, hijo" la voz del dragón era suave y ronca

"Pensé que no sería necesario, me imagine que las pesadillas se detendrían a lo largo del tiempo y no quería preocuparte con cosas ridículas"

"Las cosas que te preocupan no son ridículas, Natsu" La voz se cargó de no solo calidez, pero severidad ¿Cómo podía pensar su hijo que lo que le pasaba eran ridiculeces? Él, como su padre, jamás desmerecería el dolor de su hijo. Él respetaría su sufrimiento y lo ayudaría a atravesar esos momentos difíciles. Tal vez antes no haya sido capaz, pero ahora él estaba allí, con su hijo frente a él, y el chico necesitaba el consuelo de su padre "Cambiaste el futuro Natsu. Con eso, la versión futura de tu amiga logró vivir. Todo está bien ahora, ella no tendrá que vivir lo que presenciaste"

"Lo mismo dijo Gray" Murmuró con la cabeza abajo, pero claramente fue escuchado por Igneel; no podía esperar que el dragón con oído más sensible que el Dragon Slayer no lo escuchara. Los ojos de Igneel reflejaban las preguntas no formuladas "Un día vino a mi casa, y digamos que me encontró en un estado de shock, me había despertado hace poco. Le costó mucho sacarme información, pero cuando algo se me escapó, todo lo demás le siguió como una ola de confesiones" Natsu hablaba con una voz llena de angustia por el dolor que le causó la situación, y, al mismo tiempo, cariño, pues si bien estaba hablando de su rival Gray y su momento no tan masculino juntos, él había apreciado el apoyo que el alquimista de hielo le había brindado en aquel entonces.

"Natsu, sé que quieres regresar y-"

"¡No te quiero dejar Igneel!" El chico alzo la cabeza rapidamente al escuchar las palabras de su padre "Pero… es solo que no lo entiendo" un suspiro escapó de sus labios

"Ya te lo he explicado Natsu, necesito que te quedes aquí más tiempo porque-"

"¡No es eso! No entiendo porque no puedo estar contigo y con Fairy Tail al mismo tiempo Igneel" Natsu estudió la expresión de su acompañante, claramente se arrepentía de algunas cosas

"Natsu, es peligroso, tanto para ti como para ellos. Me habría encantado conocer a tu familia, en especial a esa Lucy" Igneel vio la sonrisa que iba apareciendo lentamente en el rostro de su hijo, nostálgica pero llena de amor.

"Lucy..." La voz del chico estaba cargada de aprecio por la chica, y la simple mención del nombre lo relajaba "Cuando vi lo que pasó, no pude soportarlo" Igneel supuso que volvía a hablar del accidente en los juegos mágicos "No importaba si era de otro mundo, de otro tiempo. Lucy es Lucy, Happy tiene razón en eso; sigue siendo la misma persona, la quiero de igual manera" Natsu abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de la confesión que acababa de hacer  
Igneel rio por lo bajo ante la expresión del muchacho "Si, creo que yo habría pensado lo mismo" Vio como Natsu se relajaba luego de ese momento de tensión que le siguió a su confesión. Claramente, el chico pensaba que Igneel dejaría pasar el comentario... Que equivocado estaba "Si tanto la quieres ¿Podrías explicarme por qué no le has dicho nada aún? Y yo aquí pensaba que seguías siendo denso como una roca" el chico puso cara de ofendido ante semejante comentario, inflando sus mejillas y haciendo que la risa profunda de Igneel resonara en el acampado

"No quiero arruinarlo. Nuestra amistad, es algo demasiado importante para arruinarla solo porque yo quiero más" Natsu sabía que no había vuelta atrás en su confesión, así que más valía ser completamente sincero y sacarse ese peso de encima que cargaba hace más de un año

"¿Y cómo sabes tú, que ella no piensa lo mismo?"

"No lo hace. Soy demasiado denso para que alguien piense de mi como algo más que como una especie de hermano, hasta me estoy sorprendiendo a mí mismo hablando de todo esto" Natsu rio, una risa más relajada y feliz. Se sentía bien apoyarse en alguien de vez en cuando, pero él no lo admitiría jamás. Era Natsu Dragneel, él apoya a las personas, no es apoyado, es el muchacho optimista, no puede mostrarse débil ni ser negativo frente a la vida.

"Eres un tonto" Natsu se sorprendió al escuchar esa palabra saliendo de la boca de su padre "Las personas te quieren sin importar lo que seas. Que tú seas denso no significa que los demás lo sean. Estoy segura que esa chica siente un gran cariño por ti y no creo que sea 100% imposible que esa chica haya desarrollado los mismos sentimientos hacia ti que tú tienes hacia ella" Igneel vio como Natsu se sumía en sus pensamientos nuevamente "Piénsalo, Natsu"

"Es lo mismo, después de todo quien sabe cuándo la volveré a ver" Dijo con seriedad

"No digas eso. Esto terminara pronto y te podrás reencontrar con ella"

"No hagas promesas que tal vez no puedas cumplir, Igneel" El mencionado vio cómo se tensaba Natsu. Claramente toda la situación lo lastimaba, y la incertidumbre lo volvía loco. Fue por eso que decidió dejarlo tranquilo, que tuviera tiempo para procesar toda la conversación.

Natsu suspiró "_Te extraño Lucy, no quiero que esa vez sea la última que vi tu sonrisa. Quiero volver a verte. No sé cuándo volveré, o si lo hare, pero por favor, mantente a salvo para que pueda encontrarme contigo. Ya lo verás, terminaré con todo este asunto y volveré a ti"_

_**Déjenme saber que les pareció esta forma de escritura ¿Piensan que se pierde cierta profundidad en lo que respecta a los sentimientos de los personajes con los diálogos o es solo mi imaginación?**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER :)**_

_**¡Gracias a Neko Heartgneel, BK211, elMoou, Chunchun y NaLuLoverL por sus comentarios!**_

_**Aquellos de ustedes que poseen cuentas les he contestado sus reviews por mensaje privado. **_

_**En cuanto a lo que dijiste Chunchun, la última parte del segundo capítulo no era una carta sino que el punto de vista de Natsu, digamos que estábamos escuchando sus pensamientos (Creí necesario aclararlo). No me imagino a Natsu escribiendo una carta así que lo hice de esa manera jaja. Muchas gracias por comentar y me alegra que te haya gustado la historia :)**_

_**¡Gracias BK211 por comentar una vez más! Me gusta mucho escuchar las distintas cosas que una misma persona tiene para decir.**_

_**Lo mismo se aplica a NaLuLoverL, y debo aclarar que tengo muchas cosas preparadas para la historia, pero no me quiero apresurar. Cuando lei tu comentario tenía una sonrisa pegada a mi rostro, me alegro que pensarás eso sobre mi manera de escribir pues me preocupa mucho que mis personajes resulten muy diferentes a lo que en realidad son; no quiero insultar el trabajo de Hiro Mashima :). Yo critico lo mismo que tu con respecto a los autores y su manera de cambiar los personajes, así que me alegra saber que en los ojos de otros, mi historia respeta a los personajes y la historia verdadera.  
Todo comentario constructivo es recibido al igual que sugerencias. Tengo algo planeado con los otros dragones, pero mas adelante pues ahora me quiero concentrar en la situacion de Natsu y Lucy (lo que si te diré es que dentro de unos capítulos, Natsu conocerá a otro dragón). En cuanto a las diferentes parejas; no es que no lo haya considerado, pero tengo problemas para volcarlo en el papel y que los personajes matengan su escencia (Debo mejorar en ese aspecto, pues solo puedo escribir sobre NaLu y un autor debería tener una mayor diversidad de temas) He tenido mucho tiempo para ver la relación que llevan Natsu y Lucy, pero no me he tomado el tiempo (Algo que reconozco que he hecho mal) viendo las interacciones entre otros personajes (creo que la pareja que mas fácil me sería escribir seguida de NaLu es JErza, pues ya hemos visto un desarrollo romántico en el manga). Cómo Natsu llegó a encontrar a Igneel es algo que quiero desarrollar con cuidado, así que deberás tener paciencia, porque no pienso soltarlo todo de un capítulo al otro ;D .  
Perdona si mi respuesta fue muy larga, pero creo que si tu le pusiste tanto esmero a tu review, yo debía hacer lo mismo con mi respuesta ¡De verdad! ¡Tu comentario me hace muy feliz y verdaderamente te agradezco por tus palabras alentadoras! :D**_

_**¿Pueden creer que tuve que escribir el Flashback dos veces? : ¡Mi computadora no guardo el trabajo y tuve que volver a escribir todo eso! Además de los problemas tecnicos con el sitio web; parece ser que no puedo cargar nuevos documentos, por lo que tuve que reemplazar uno ya existente con el contenido de este, es decir, borré uno de los borradores de otra de mis historias para subir esta**_

_**Eso es todo por ahora, estén atentos a las actualizaciones porque espero recibir más comentarios, me alegra el día saber que hay personas leyendo mi historia :D**_

_**¡MI N/A MÁS LARGA! Intentaré controlarme más a la próxima, pero es que estoy muy feliz por todos los comentarios recibidos, ya sean por el primer o segundo capítulo :)**_


	4. La Misión

_**Aquí tienen el cuarto capítulo, espero que les guste.**_  
_**Una cosa que les quería decir: Aquellos que vienen leyendo mi FanFic regularmente se habrán dado cuenta que lo actualizó todos los días. Me temo que ya no será posible ¿Por qué? Estos días no tenía clases debido a Pascuas, pero ahora que mi fin de semana de cuatro días está terminando, no tendré tanto tiempo para escribir porque tengo otras responsabilidades, una siendo la que muchos conocen como escuela, colegio o, como yo le digo, prisión o cárcel para jóvenes :( . Tengo exámenes esperándome junto con trabajos para entregar, pero intentaré actualizar todos los días si tengo la posibilidad. Si no puedo, estaré actualizando cad días, dependiendo de la cantidad de cosas que deba hacer. MIL DISCULPAS D: Verdaderamente quería evitarlo.**_

_**Les recomiendo que escuchen estas canciones (me gustan las recomendaciones, he llegado a conocer geniales canciones debido a estas): "Through it all" de Spoken [es rock, no les gusta, no escuchen ;)] y "Shouldn't come back" de Demi Lovato [no me gusta mucho su música, y la letra de esta canción es un poco redundante, pero es muy relajante (¿Es extraño que me relaje?)]**_

**_Sin más vueltas, el cuarto capítulo de "Aún Te Espero"_**

El hecho de salir de su cálida casa la deprimía, no tenía ganas de mojarse con la montaña de nieve que la esperaba al salir de su departamento. Pero ella sabía que debía ir al gremio o se preocuparían; el día anterior, debido a la fecha, decidió saltearse su día en el gremio y quedarse en su casa, escribiendo su novela y luego sus cartas.

Cuando por fin había tomado la decisión de salir de su cama, su ventana se abrió velozmente y una bola de pelo azul entro volando, se refugiándose bajo las sabanas  
"¡Happy!" Dice Lucy sorprendida mientras se mueve a cerrar la ventana "¿Dónde estabas anoche?" El gato había estado viviendo con la maga estelar desde que su padre adoptivo desapareció. La chica toma asiento en su cama, removiendo un poco las sábanas para descubrir la cabeza del Exceed y acariciarlo detrás de la oreja

"¡Lucy!" Grita Happy "Charle rechazó mi pescado" una sonrisa reemplaza a su mueca cuando siente los delicados dedos de su amiga, prácticamente madre adoptiva desde hacía un año, reconfortándolo

"¿Otra vez?" Dice la rubia exasperada, no era la primera vez que esto pasaba, y estaba segura que no sería la última.

"¡Aye!" El gato levanta la vista para ver a Lucy, cuya mirada estaba cargada de cariño

"¿Y bien?" El gato la mira sin comprender "¿Dónde estabas? Tenía pescado para ti pero nunca llegaste. Lo tuve que tirar porque se echó a perder" La chica rio al ver el rostro ofendido del gato ¡¿Tirar pescado?! Para Happy eso era un sacrilegio "Es-Es mentira Happy" Decía entre risas

"¡Lucy! Eres mala" dijo el felino inflando sus mejillas "Quería ir a casa" Dijo el gato con una mirada triste, el humor cambiando drásticamente. Lucy entendía que el pequeño quería estar solo, estaba sufriendo tanto como ella con toda la situación

"¿Ne, Lucy?" La chica mira al gatito para ver la duda escrita en sus ojos "Ha pasado un año ¿Crees que-?"

"Happy" Le interrumpió la chica con seriedad "¿Desde cuándo dudas de Natsu, eh? Estoy segura de que está bien y que tiene un buen motivo para tardarse tanto. Él sabe que si no tiene una buena excusa deberá lidiar con Erza" El gato ríe. La pelirroja estaba más furiosa que triste con toda la situación.

_Flashback_

_Happy había decidido visitar el gremio, aunque fuera por una hora. Luego iría a su casa, pero no a su casa con Lucy, si no a su casa con Natsu. A veces, el pequeño felino necesitaba tiempo para él mismo._  
_El Exceed entró caminando al gremio. Era raro en él no volar, pero había sido peor recién seguido a la partida de Natsu, pues sus pies no se despegaban del piso y sus labios no se separaban para hablar. Gracias a la ayuda de Lucy, ya no estaba deprimido, la maga estelar había sido un gran apoyo moral para él, y ahora se había vuelto su persona de confidencia. Sí que estaba triste, Happy no podía negar que extrañaba a su compañero pelirrosa, pero estaba comenzando a aceptar las cosas como eran, y cuando él volviera, Happy lo recibiría con una sonrisa y pescado en pata._

_"Happy!" Dice Mira sorprendida de ver al Exceed. Ella, como los demás, no había cambiado mucho; e__l gremio estaba animado, pero ya no era lo mismo, pues faltaba ese Dragon Slayer que discutiera con Gajeel, que insultara y peleara con Gray, que se escondiera de Erza o que quemara todos los taburetes y destrozara todas las mesas. La ausencia de Natsu se sintió desde el primer día, pero nadie dejó que los deprimiera pues sabían que el estaba con su padre que había buscado por años. En cambio, todos apoyaban al Equipo Natsu, que era el que más afectado y decaído se veía por la partida del ruidoso Dragon Slayer de fuego_ "¿Viniste con Lucy?" dice con una sonrisa triste mientras observa la puerta del gremio esperando ver una cabellera rubia. 

_"No, vine solo. Lucy estaba durmiendo cuando me fui, creo que se durmió tarde escribiendo una carta" Mira sabia de que cartas hablaba el gato, y no le sorprendía que ese hubiera sido el caso_

_"Entonces..." Comienza Mira "Dos pescados ¿verdad?"_

_"¡Aye!" Dijo el Exceed más animado "Espero que Charle lo acepte" La chica le sonríe y se dirige a la persona dos taburetes a la derecha de Happy_

_"Erza ¿Quieres otra tarta de frutilla?"_

_"Si, gracias Mira" La maga de Reequipo se gira para enfrentar a Happy "¿Cómo está Lucy?"_

_"Estaba durmiendo cuando me fui" le informó el gato_

_"Mm... Dudo que venga al gremio"_

_"Pues claro, seguramente se pasará todo el día deprimida por ese idiota" Gray agrega mientras aparece detrás de Erza, sin su camisa blanca._

_"¡Gray, tu ropa!" grita Cana desde una mesa mientras habla con Macao, Wakaba, y, aunque no fuera su elección, Gildarts._

_"¡Maldición!" Dice Gray mientras recoge la camisa del piso "Pero en serio Erza..." el alquimista toma asiento entre Erza y el taburete que Happy ocuparía, de no ser porque el Exceed estaba parado en la barra "¿Esperabas otra cosa? Rosadito no ha vuelto cuando debería haberlo hecho hace medio año. Lucy seguramente está preocupada por Natsu, nadie sabe dónde está, si está bien o si-"_

_Erza golpea la mesa con su puño, un aura oscura emana de ella, lo que hace que Gray se calle y retroceda junto con Happy. El resto del gremio se queda en silencio. _

_"Seguro que Ese imbécil esta bien...Y cuando lo vea..." Erza se levanta de su asiento, cubriendo su rostro con su cabello escarlata. Antes de que alguien pueda reaccionar, Erza hace aparecer una de sus espadas y corta el taburete a la mitad "¡Le haré desear nunca haber nacido!" La chica levanta la cabeza y todos ven sus ojos llenos de rabia. Gray y Happy tragan saliva mientras se alejan un poco más._

_"Ara, ara..." Dice Mira "Creo que todos estamos enojados y tristes porque Natsu no nos ha contactado pero-" Mirajane se interrumpe a si misma cuando Erza clava su espada en la barra_

_"No estoy triste..." Dice Erza "Sé que el muy idiota volverá, y cuando lo haga, me aseguraré de que no pueda tener hijos" Todos los hombre del gremio sintieron unos escalofríos recorrer sus espaldas._

_Luego de eso, la atmósfera del gremio se tornó seria, relativamente silenciosa si no se consideraban los pocos murmullos provenientes de las esquinas más alejadas a la tenebrosa Titania, quien luego de girarse a verlos por una última vez, tomó su pastel y se marchó a Fairy Hills, cerrando la puerta ruidosamente causando que el golpe resonara en el gremio.  
Más tarde en el día, Happy le ofrecería su pescado a Charle, solo para ser rechazado nuevamente._

Lucy y Happy se quedaron esa fría mañana en su casa, habiendo decidido ir al gremio al mediodía para almorzar, ya que se suponía que la temperatura iba a subir un poco para entonces. La chica no podía evitar pensar que no habría tenido tanto frío la noche anterior si su compañero hubiera estado con ellos. Seguramente se hubiera metido en sus sabanas, y si bien ella se habría quejado por eso, estaría muy agradecida de la presencia de Natsu, que además ya la había salvado de varios resfriados anteriormente.

El dúo pasó el tiempo hablando, principalmente de Charle

"¡Pero Lucy…! ¡¿Si no le sigo ofreciendo pescado a Charle qué pasará cuando ella quiera comerlo y no tenga uno a su alcance?!"

"Lo que digo Happy..." Decía la chica exasperada por la insistencia del gato "Es que tal vez Charle prefiera otra cosa que no sea pescado" Happy la miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza

"¡Lucy! ¡No existe persona o gato que no prefiera el pescado!" La chica suspiró. Verdaderamente Happy era un gato sin remedio, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema

"Ya salió el sol, tal vez la nieve se derritió un poco ¿Quieres ir al gremio ahora?"

"¡Aye!"

La muchacha salió de su apartamento y se dirigió con el gato al gremio, conversando animadamente mientras la rubia hacia equilibrio en el borde del canal.

"¡Cuidado, Lucy-san!" Le grito un hombre desde un barco. Hacía frio y nevaba pero el agua no había llegado a congelarse, así que sería muy malo si la chica se cayera.

"¡Hai!" Responde la maga despreocupadamente.

"¡Aye!" Dice Happy, si bien el mensaje no estaba dirigido a él

Después de una caminata relativamente larga, llegaron al animado gremio. Lucy podía escuchar desde afuera los gritos de sus compañeros, las sillas volando a las paredes, los platos rompiéndose y...

"¿¡QUIEN DEMONIOS ARROJO ESTO!?" Lucy abrió las puertas para encontrarse a los magos siendo intimidados por la temible Erza Scarlet, también conocida como Titania. La chica tenía en una de sus manos un libro, que Lucy reconoció como parte de la colección de Levy, y en la otra, un pedazo de algo que alguna vez fue pastel _"Alguien está en problemas, o más bien muerto"._

"¡Mi libro!" Gritó Levy. Todos se giraron a ver a la chica, que tenía la mirada clavada en Gajeel, la única persona involucrada en la pelea que estaba cerca de ella o sus libros.

"Gajeel..." Dijo Erza con una voz baja pero intimidante. La pelirroja se acercó al Dragon Slayer y lo dejó inconsciente con un solo golpe "¡Continúen peleando y serán los siguientes!" Amenazó. Con eso, todos volvieron a sus lugares, retomando sus conversaciones y dando sorbos a sus bebidas.

Lucy se percató de cómo Gray se encontraba para nada involucrado en la pelea sentado en la misma mesa que Levy, quien discutía con un Gajeel ahora consciente sobre su libro arruinado, Juvia, quien lo idolatraba desde su lado y ahora Erza, que luego de golpear a Gajeel se sentó del otro lado del alquimista.

"¡Hola!" Dijo Lucy mientras se acercaba a la mesa

"¡Lucy! ¿Cómo estás?" La pregunta de Erza abarcaba muchas otras implícitas, sobre todo considerando el día anterior, pero la chica no le dio importancia

"¡Bien! Pero tengo un pequeño problema…"

"¿Qué seria eso, Lu-chan?" Preguntó Levy

"Renta" Dijo Lucy ahora cabizbaja mientras se sentaba al lado de su mejor amiga

"Pues será mejor que nos vayamos en una misión" Dijo Erza "¿Quien elige esta vez?"

"Ese sería yo" respondió Gray ignorando los comentarios fantasiosos de su acosadora. El muchacho se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a ver los anuncios de misiones

"¿Y Wendy?" preguntó la maga estelar

"¡Aye! ¿Dónde está Charle?" pregunta Happy, que se había desviado para buscar dos pescados

"No están" respondió la pelirroja "Wendy dijo que debía hacer unas compras con Charle. Parece ser que Romeo las acompañaba"

"¿Romeo?" pregunto Lucy extrañada

"Sí. Parece que tienen mucho en común. Debe ser por la edad"

"Mm... Cierto, el único de la edad de Wendy en el gremio es Romeo"

"Si, pero Wendy pidió que no le digamos a Mira porque se pondrá a jugar cupido"

La rubia se rio ante el comentario "Parece ser que Mira tiene fama de entrometida"

"No es muy diferente a ti" dijo Gray que regresaba con una misión en mano. La maga estelar infló sus mejillas "Tengo una misión"

"¡Genial!" Festejó la chica, olvidando el comentario ofensivo de hace un instante

"¿En dónde es?" Preguntó Erza

"En Boshin **(*N/A al final del capítulo)** y bastante fácil si me preguntas a mí, además que la paga es buena"

"¿¡BOSHIN!? ¡Eso es muy lejos!" Exclamó Lucy

"Si, por lo menos un día de tren y unas horas de carruaje, está bastante aislada"

"¿De qué se trata la misión?" preguntó Erza, tomando el anuncio de las manos de Gray

"Parece que la hija de una familia rica se enfermó y la cura es un tipo de planta que se encuentra en el bosque a las afueras de ese pueblo. El problema es que el bosque es bastante peligroso. Va ser una misión bastante extensa porque debemos desviarnos de regreso para entregar la planta a la familia"

"¿Acaso no vive allí? Además ¿No será un problema la nieve para encontrar la planta? Dicen que la tormenta de nieve afectó a todo el continente, por lo que debería estar muerta por el frío" Cuestionó Lucy

"No" Respondió Erza mientras miraba el anuncio "Boshin es un pueblo muy humilde, la familia vive en Clover. Con lo que respecta a la nieve, parece ser que tampoco será un problema. La planta crece en climas fríos y tiene un color rojo muy característico, así contrastaría con la nieve, facilitando la búsqueda"

"¿Clover? ¿No es ahí donde se reúnen los maestros de los gremios?"

Gray asintió "¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parece?"

"Bueno… La paga es buena y no hay motivo por el cual ustedes deban destruir la ciudad así que cuenta conmigo" Respondió Lucy

"Me parece bien. Hemos estado eligiendo misiones muy difíciles últimamente, creo que podríamos hacer algo más tranquilo" Acordó Erza

"Perfecto. Entonces ¿Qué les parece de vernos en una hora en la estación?" dijo Gray

Ambas mujeres asintieron y el grupo se dispersó para prepararse para la misión.

* * *

"¡NATSU!" La voz de Igneel resonó en todo el bosque

"Ugh..." El muchacho había estado disfrutando de un sueño reparador dentro de su cueva al pie de las montañas hasta que escucho el grito de su padre

"¡Despierta!"

"Cinco minutos más..."

... ... ... ... ...

Diez segundos más tarde, Natsu se encontraba de pie con un bulto en su cabeza gracias al golpe propinado por Igneel "_Ouch... viejo malhumorado"_

"Necesito que vayas a Boshin" Le pidió su padre

"¿Eh? ¿Y Por qué?" Se quejó Natsu, aún frotandose la cabeza

"Te dije anoche ¿No lo recuerdas?" Natsu pensó sobre la noche anterior, pero lo único que se le venía a la mente era la comida y la conversación sobre Lucy con Igneel. "Mientras cenabas te dije que una amiga iba a venir dentro de 5 días"

"¡Oh!"

"…"

"No lo recuerdo" dijo Natsu sin rodeos

"Creo que te interesará mucho conocerla" Dice Igneel resistiendo el impulso de propinarle otro golpe al chico

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Ya lo verás" dijo con una sonrisa Igneel

"¿Qué debo ir a hacer a Boshin? Ya sabes que si debo ir en tren no cuentes conmigo"

"Y por eso te lo pido hoy, así te mueves a pie" Igneel se rio al ver la cara de Natsu "Es un día y medio de caminata Natsu. En todo caso, necesito que vayas y me consigas una planta"

"¿Una planta? ¿Para qué demonios quieres una planta? Aquí hay muchas"

Igneel tuvo que resistirse, otra vez, para no volver a golpear al torpe de tu hijo "Digamos que esta amiga tiene un extenso conocimiento en plantas medicinales y la anterior vez que la vi... Bueno, para hacerlo corto, quemé todas sus reservas" Natsu se rio de la torpeza de su padre "¡Bueno, ya!" Igneel tomó un libro y le mostró a Natsu la foto de una flor color rojo intenso "Esta es la planta, crece en climas fríos y se suele encontrar en los bosques a las afueras de Boshin. Intenta no quemar nada" Le advirtió

Natsu se despidió de su padre y se marchó. Estaba un poco decepcionado de que no entrenarían ese día, pero al mismo tiempo animado, pues tenía una leve idea de quien se trataba la visita.

_"Si en verdad es ella..."_ El chico suspiró _"Como quisiera que Wendy estuviera aquí"_ El chico sonrió al recordar a su amiga.

* * *

**Un día y medio más tarde**

"Gray ¿Acaso estás loco? Ella dice " dijo Horologium mientras transporta a su dueña por las nevadas afueras un pequeño pueblo llamado Boshin

"Ya sabes que tengo tolerancia al frio Lucy ¡Y tú no puedes tener frio metida allí dentro!" Dice un Gray sin remera

"Sí que puedo, Ella dice" responde Horologium

"Dejen de pelear" Les interrumpe Erza "Bueno, debemos adentrarnos al bosque en donde está la base de las montañas. Allí deberíamos encontrar la planta"  
Del fondo de un grupo se escucha un "_Puff"_

"¡No! ¡H- Horologium vuelve!"

"Parece que te quedaste sin transporte" Se burla Gray de la rubia sentada en la nieve

"C-Cállate" La chica se sacude la nieve pero el frío ya la comienza a afectar "¿C-c-cómo es que n-no tienes f-frío, Erza?" Preguntó titiritando mientras observaba a su amiga con su atuendo habitual: su armadura y falda azul

La mencionada ignoró la pregunta y se detuvo en seco "¡Sh!"

Lucy y Gray se detuvieron junto a la chica, con Happy volando sobre el hombro de la maga celestial

"¿Qué ocurre?" murmuró Lucy en el oído de su amiga. Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos sengundos.

"Podría haber jurado que..." Erza arrastró la oración "Olvídenlo" Le sonrió a sus compañeros y continuó con su camino. Ambos magos y el gato lo dejaron pasar _"Podría haber jurado que escuche la voz de Natsu"_ Terminó la oración en su cabeza

* * *

_"¡Maldito viejo perezoso! Me manda a hacer su trabajo…"_ Pensó Natsu mientras caminaba por las afueras de Boshin

"..." El muchacho se detuvo al escuchar una voz cercana a él "_¿Mm? ¿Quién más está por aquí?"_

"Parece que te quedaste sin transporte"

_"¿¡GRAY!?"_ El Dragon Slayer se ocultó detrás de un árbol al ver pasar a sus mejores amigos _"Lucy..."_ Solo verla fue suficiente para que moviera su pie en dirección a sus nakamas "_Happy... Erza... Gray pervertido..."_ Natsu se dio cuenta de cuanto los extrañaba, pero tenía que salir de su ensoñación antes de que lo descubrieran. No podía permitir que lo vieran. También se dio cuenta de que debía estar loco para extrañar al Stripper "_Aun así ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?"_ El muchacho veía desde lo lejos cómo Lucy discutía con Gray luego de que Horologium desapareciera, dejándola vulnerable al frío "_¿Que tendrán que hacer por aquí? ¿Una misión? ¿Habrán venido en tren? Pero la estación está muy lejos ¿Tal vez siguieron el viaje con carruaje?"_ Al pensar en transportes, el chico no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido; las náuseas se apoderaron de él: "UGH..." Se dio cuenta del grave error que había cometido cuando vio a Erza detenerse en seco _"¡No puede ser! ¿¡Me escucho!?"_ El chico se tapó la boca con la mano, escondiéndose detrás de un árbol y esperando que no lo vieran

"¿Qué pasa?" Escuchó murmurar a Lucy. Luego de esa pregunta, el silencio reino por unos segundos. Justo cuando Natsu pensaba que podía salir de su escondite, escuchó la voz de Erza.

"Podría haber jurado que..." Erza arrastró la oración _"Por favor, que no lo diga, que no lo diga, si los veo ahora me tendré que separar otra vez, y ellos no me lo permitirán... que no lo diga"_ "Olvídenlo" Erza continuó caminando, y Natsu soltó un suspiro, aliviado. Fue cuando se alejaron un poco más que Natsu clavó su mirada en el grupo.

"Perdón..." Natsu murmuró al aire, sin esperar ninguna respuesta. Tenía la cabeza gacha, y su pelo cubría sus ojos, sus manos hechas puños _"perdónenme"_ Fue allí que levanto la vista y se dio cuenta que Lucy parecía estar buscando algo en el bosque, en su dirección para ser más preciso, y él estaba al descubierto. Natsu se ocultó rápidamente detrás de un arbusto

"Lucy ¿Estas bien?" Erza preguntó

"¿Eh? Ah... Sí..." Dijo la chica sin mucha energía y aún distraída. Natsu vio desde los arbustos como su mejor amiga se daba vuelta para seguir con su camino

_"Lo siento tanto Lucy... Aún no puedo volver"_ Sus pensamientos no eran nada más que puros remordimientos _"Pero lo prometo, prometo que volveré Lucy, Fairy Tail. Es solo que aún no es tiempo"_

_"Podría jurar que lo vi..."_ Pensó Lucy con tristeza reflejada en todo su rostro _"Pero es imposible... Él está con Igneel. Debe ser porque lo extraño... Si, debe ser eso"_ La chica levantó la cabeza para ver el cielo levemente nublado, dejando que una sonrisa triste aparezca en su rostro "_¿Qué te está tomando tanto Natsu? Las misiones no son lo mismo sin ti, nada es lo mismo sin ti. Más vale que tengas un buen motivo para hacernos esperar tanto"_

___**¡GRACIAS POR LEER! :)**_

_**Déjenme saber que piensan, no importa cuál sea tu opinión, créeme que la valoraré y tendré en cuenta :)  
**__**Este capítulo fue un poco más relajado, aunque el final no tanto ¿Qué les pareció ese casi encuentro entre Natsu y el resto del equipo? Lamentablemente, para el reencuentro verdadero tendrán que esperar, pues tengo muchas cosas planeadas ;)**_

_**¡Ese algo que hace que no esté satisfecha con mis capítulos sigue ahí! ¡Y lo peor es que no sé qué es!**_

_***N/A - Boshin: es el nombre de una guerra civil japonesa. No sé de qué se trata, pero lo use como nombre de una ciudad, o más bien pueblo, porque no quería utilizar una ciudad donde ya haya hecho misiones el equipo Natsu.**_

_**¡Quiero agradecer a miguel. angel. 739326, BK211 y Neko Heartgneel por sus comentarios!**_

_**miguel. angel. 739326 y Neko Heartgneel: les he respondido por mensaje privado, pero les digo nuevamente: ¡muchísimas gracias por comentar!**_

_**BK211 Quería decirte que significa mucho para mí que comentes en todos mis capítulos, estoy muy agradecida por ello. Creo que tenemos mucho en común, pues estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que dijiste. Creo que Hiro Mashima quería mostrar otro lado de Natsu, impotente y adolorido. Me encantó la escena de Natsu cuando llegaron Ultear y Meredy; creo que ese Natsu es diferente al que estamos acostumbrados (me emocioné cuando Natsu lloró encima del cuerpo de Lucy). La verdad que me decepcionó un poco que no se trabajara más y que pasaran inmediatamente al nuevo arco, y por eso quería escribir sobre eso :).  
**__**¡El papel de Igneel en la historia es elemental! ¡TU ANALISIS ES MUY ACERTADO! siento que estás leyendo mi mente :O  
**__**La profundidad de mi escritura: la iré perfeccionando poco a poco, pues yo creo que es esencial que vaya ganando más experiencia para ello ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras alentadoras y me alegro que la historia te suba el ánimo! Amo cuando una historia te llega, conozco el sentimiento y es ese el motivo por qué publico mis FanFics; no solo espero ganar experiencias mediante las críticas que me puedan dar, si no que creo que es una sensación maravillosa leer FanFics y que te afecten, te llenen de suspenso, que causen esa sensación de "Es muy tierno" (no sé si entiendes lo que quiero decir), que te den ganas de llorar, o de reír como tonta. Amo cuando las historias te tocan, pues pienso que eso significa que es una historia bien escrita. Es por eso que estoy muy feliz que mi historia sea una de esas que llegan a mis lectores :D; siento que estoy cumpliendo con uno de mis cometidos.  
**__**No tengo problemas con tus PDs, la verdad que me sacan una sonrisa, al igual que toda tu review, también me has hecho reír :D. Creo que esas pequeñas cosas logran que conozca mejor a mis lectores, y eso es importante para saber qué tipo de personas leen mis FanFics. Déjame decirte que yo también amo el NaLu, tiendo a pasar altas horas de la noche leyendo FanFics, y nunca leí Soul Eater. Suelo leer shoujo, y los shounen que he visto (pues me gusta más ver este tipo de anime debido a las escenas de acción) son InuYasha, Fairy Tail y One Piece. Fairy Tail es mi favorita y es el único del que leí el manga. Puede que haya visto o leído otros y no me acuerde.**_

_**Mi agradecimiento más largo, para mi review más larga :) Pensé que si tú empeñaste tanto de tu tiempo, yo te debía lo mismo ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**_

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

_**¡ESPEREN PACIENTEMENTE AL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO! INTENTARÉ CARGARLO LO MÁS RÁPIDAMENTE POSIBLE**_


	5. Encuentros

_**¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO!  
**__**Verdaderamente pensé que me tomaría menos, parece que no fue así y los dejé esperando demasiado tiempo :( Aún no he terminado con mis trabajos y exámenes, pero debía cargar un capítulo en algún momento. Además se suma otro factor que no existía antes; me he lastimado una de mis manos así que ahora debo usar un vendaje que, déjenme decirles ¡ES MUY MOLESTO! Pero escribo como puedo :) Solo necesito usarlo por dos semanas... me las arreglaré de alguna forma ;D**_

_**Les recomiendo escuchar unas canciones: "Pompeii" y "Flaws" ambas de Bastille y "Summertime Sadness" y "Young and Beautiful" ambas de Lana del Rey, a mí me encantan. No sé si lo habrán notado, pero todas las canciones que escucho son en inglés, tengo gustos un tanto complicados :P**_

_**Aclaración: Este capítulo posee un Flashback, con formato en cursiva. Aquellas palabras dentro del Flashback que no estén en cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes (He invertido esa propiedad con respecto al tiempo de narración del momento)**_

_**Bueno, en fin, les he hecho esperar más que de costumbre, y no me gusta hacerlo así que aquí tienen:**_

_**El quinto capítulo de "Aún Te Espero"**_

El joven Dragon Slayer no se dio cuenta que había llegado a su destino, había estado demasiado inmerso en sus pensamientos para notarlo.

"¡Natsu! Te tardaste, ya me estaba preguntado si te habías perdido. Mi amiga llega mañana así que es bueno que volvieras hoy, no le gusta esperar" Dijo el dragón que lo esperaba en la entrada de la cueva.

El chico no respondió, simplemente dejó la planta que le habían encomendado a los pies de Igneel y se dirigió al interior de la cueva

"¿Natsu? ¿Qué ocurre?" El chico se detuvo en seco al escuchar la pregunta, pero no le hizo frente a su padre. Natsu solo giró la cabeza lo suficiente solo para que sus labios fueran visibles, sus ojos cubiertos por su cabello rosado

"Los vi" dijo con un hilo de voz. El dragón lo miro sin comprender ¿Qué era lo que podía angustiar de esa manera al siempre sonriente Natsu? Fue cuando su hijo levantó el rostro, y sus ojos se hicieron visibles, que entendió de quienes hablaba

"Natsu… de veras lo siento" Comenzó Igneel "¿Cómo estaban?"

"Bien, supongo... Parece ser que están preocupados. Cuando Erza me escuchó-"

"¿¡Te vieron!?" Le interrumpió Igneel

"No, Erza me escucho, pero pensó que fue su imaginación así que siguió caminando. Aunque ahora que lo pienso Lucy también estuvo bastante cerca de verme, pero me oculte tras unos arbustos" El dragón dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio "En todo caso, están preocupados"

"Por lo que me has dicho de ellos la verdad que no me sorprende hijo. Claramente tienen mucho cariño por ti"

"Si, pero eso solo me hace sentir peor"

_Flashback_  
_Natsu no pudo resistir la oportunidad de seguirlos. Quería saber cómo estaban, si Happy estaba viviendo bien, si Lucy era feliz..._

_"Lucy ¿Estas bien?" Insistió Erza por tercera vez_

_La chica solo asintió con la cabeza, pero su mente estaba en otro lado. Gray le dio a la mencionada una mirada cuestionadora y luego a Erza en busca de una explicación, pero ella se encogió de hombros._  
_Luego de una caminata de media hora, llegaron al pie de la montaña, que aún cubierta de nieve y unos pocos árboles perennes, se volvió la cosa más maravillosa que habían visto jamás, ya que al lado de toda la cadena de rocas, unas hermosas y pequeñas flores rosadas con forma de campana decoraban el lugar, haciendo parecer al semi-acampado un mar rosado, casi rojo._

_"Es hermoso..." murmuró Lucy, quien se acercó para agacharse cerca de un grupo de flores y oler su dulce aroma._

_"No veo porqué te agachas, hay tantas flores que si hay algo que no tienes problemas es para verlas, y olerlas, claro está" Dijo Gray_

_"Si Natsu estuviera aquí estoy segura de que se quejaría del fuerte aroma" Agregó Erza con una sonrisa triste. El chico, oculto tras un par de árboles, vio como la mirada de la maga celestial se oscurecía y todos se mantuvieron en silencio. Era notable que Happy hacia lo posible para no llorar, Gray apretó sus puños, la ira del muchacho era prácticamente tangible para el Dragon Slayer, lo mismo se aplicaba a Erza, pero también acompañado por un rostro cargado de tristeza. Por su parte, Lucy cubrió su mirada con sus cabellos dorados, pero rápidamente levantó la cabeza y le mostró una sonrisa cargada de tristeza al grupo mientras se acercaba al pequeño felino azul. Cuando se agachó, apoyó su mano entre las orejas del minino, sin intención de removerlas hasta que el Exceed tuviera más ánimos. Miró a sus otros dos compañeros._

_"Seguramente se habría enfermado y tendríamos que escuchar sus quejas hasta llegar al tren, y luego comenzaría a marearse por lo que dice que es ese "transporte de la muerte" " La chica rio al imaginarse la situación, y el resto del equipo estaba seguro de que ese habría sido el caso. Todos tenían un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos al hablar de su amigo pelirrosa_

_"¿Ne, Lucy?" Dijo Happy en un susurro, pero Natsu lo escuchó, incluso Erza y Gray escucharon el hilo de voz con el que habló el animal "Lo extraño"_  
_Lucy perdió esa sonrisa triste y la reemplazó por una llena de empatía_

_"Yo también Happy, pero estoy segura de que no tardará en volver" Gray y Erza se miraron por unos momentos, pensando en lo mismo; era imposible saber cuándo volverían a ver al sonriente Dragon Slayer, pero debían mantener sus esperanzas altas, Happy y Lucy los necesitaban más que nunca_

_"Lucy tiene razón, Happy" Interviene Erza "Y cuando vuelva le podré dar una paliza por desaparecer" La chica se tronó sus dedos y Happy tragó saliva, Erza era tenebrosa cuando lo deseaba. La pelirroja pudo ocultar sus inquietudes que yacían en lo más profundo de su mente de Happy, pero no logro engañar a Lucy_

_"Bueno, en todo caso..." Agrega Gray "ya tendremos tiempo de patear su trasero cuando vuelva, pero por ahora debemos terminar esto" Todos fueron tomando las plantas desde las raíces, tomando la cantidad necesaria, que era mucha debido al pequeño tamaño de las flores._

_Natsu se había quedado atónito al presenciar todo eso. Él sabía que lo debían estar extrañando, pero jamás quiso ver sus caras llenas de ira, dolor y tristeza mientras lo hacían.  
__Lo conocían bien, pues él, el momento que se acercó al claro había sentido la necesidad de estornudar gracias al polen, pero se contuvo para poder mantenerse oculto de sus nakamas. Tenían razón que el habría seguido enfermo hasta llegar al tren, y lamentablemente, él tenía razón en una cosa; su partida había destrozado a Happy. Lo único que lo animaba era saber el rol que ahora cumplía Lucy en todo esto, pues claramente era un gran apoyo moral y roca de contención del pequeño gato._

_Fue entonces que Natsu sintió como su mejilla se mojaba. El muchacho levanto sus manos, permitiendo que las lágrimas se encargaran de mojarlas _"¿Lagrimas?"_ Caían sin cesar; el solo pensar en Lucy, Happy, Erza y hasta Gray, viendo las expresiones dolidas que había causado su partida, permitió que una cascada de lágrimas lo derrumbara, y toda su muralla se destrozó al escuchar las palabras de sus compañeros _"Maldición".

_Se había estado conteniendo demasiado bien, y solo había llorado dos veces en ese último año, una siendo cuando se marchó de Fairy Tail; no había podido girarse al marcharse, porque las lágrimas no se tardaron en hacerle arder sus ojos y si bien había tenido tiempo para asimilar las cosas, su lado emocional triunfó sobre el pequeño lado racional que tenía. El otro momento había sido cuando encontró a Igneel, pero no fue por la emoción de encontrar a su padre que había llorado... Cuando lo encontró, Natsu solo sonrió y gritó de felicidad, pues no era un chico que derramara lágrimas de felicidad, nunca fue parte de él; él había llorado el momento que se enteró que debería marcharse de Fairy Tail, que debería dejar a su familia._

"¿Por qué no se detienen?"_ El chico se sentó en la fría nieve, aunque para él no era el caso, y cubierto por un arbusto, dejo que su rostro cayera en sus manos, en un intento desesperado por tapar sus lágrimas del mundo y detenerlas al mismo tiempo. No sabía cuánto fue que se mantuvo en esa posición, pero cuando volvió en sí, noto que todo estaba muy silencioso; se habían ido._

"Es necesario Natsu" Dijo Igneel lleno de culpa, y como si Natsu leyera sus pensamientos...

"No es tu culpa, Igneel. Creo que lo único bueno que salió de toda esta situación en la que estas es que pude volver a verte" El chico sonrió, pero la sonrisa no alcanzaba a sus ojos con los que hacia un par de días había visto a sus nakama

"En eso estoy de acuerdo. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable de que no puedas ver a tus amigos"

"Es lo que se debe hacer si queremos ayudar a los otros dragones, no es cierto?"

"Si, pero me gustaría que hubiera otra forma" opino Igneel mientras una sonrisa triste subía por su rostro

"No eres el único" Dijo el chico luego de voltearse para seguir con su camino, necesitaba descansar y despejar su mente por un rato.

* * *

"¡Hemos vuelto!" La voz de Lucy fue ahogada por todos los gritos del gremio, pero una muchacha de pelos blancos la escucho perfectamente

"¡Bienvenidos!" Dice Mira con una sonrisa mientras secaba un vaso recién limpiado.

"Mira ¿Tienes yogur de frutilla?" Dice Lucy mientras se sienta en el taburete

"Si, ya lo traigo. Tu torta también Erza" Respondió mientras veía a Titania tomar asiento junto a la maga celestial

"Lucy ¿Estás segura que te encuentras bien? Desde la conversación sobre-"

"No quiero hablar de eso, Erza" Evadió la pregunta Lucy, mientras le mostraba a su amiga una de sus sonrisas más brillantes

"Lucy, creo que-" Erza insistió

"Creo que mejor me iré a casa. Por favor dile a Mira que lo siento" Lucy se paró y marchó rápidamente del gremio, un gato azul la siguió hasta llegar a su casa

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Lucy..." Murmura Happy al ver a su "madre" angustiada mientras entran al departamento

"Descuida Happy, estoy bien... Creo que iré a escribir" El minino la dejo ser, decidiendo sentarse en la punta de la cama de la chica mientras la veía escribir atentamente. El Exceed sabía que lo que escribía en ese momento era otra parte de su novela, y cuando llegara el momento para la chica de escribir las cartas, él le daría espacio.

Una hora más tarde, Happy estaba dormido en el sofá, hecho una bola, y con una sábana encima para protegerlo del frío, claramente una idea de la rubia. Ella, por su parte, le dedicaba tiempo a sus cartas.

_"No podemos evitar recordarte durante las misiones. Siempre estamos pensando en que dirías, que harías, que sentirías... Me encantaría no tener que pensarlo, sino que verlo en vivo y en directo. Happy me lo ha dicho otra vez, te extraña y no puedo culparlo-"_ Las líneas de pensamiento de la chica se vieron interrumpidas al ver las pequeñas gotas de agua en su carta... ¿A quien engañaba? Ella sabía que esas gotas eran sus lágrimas que caían sin advertencia alguna. Decidió que así no llegaría a ningún lado, llorar le sacaba todo de sí, física y emocionalmente, por lo que se fue a acostar en su cama, con la intención de recuperar algo de energía

_"Maldición... ¿Por qué no has regresado, Tonto Natsu?"_

* * *

Erza estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, sin poder hacer otra cosa más que pinchar su pastel de frutilla, llevándose el trozo a la boca, aislada del resto de su entorno.

"Erza" Cuando su compañero de equipo le toco el hombro, salió de su ensoñación

"Gray..."

"¿Qué ocurre?¿Está todo bien?"

"Todo está bien, solo..." La mujer se interrumpió a sí misma "Estoy preocupada"

"¿Por...?" Preguntó, dándose una idea de quien se trataba

"Por Natsu, por Lucy, por Happy ¿Dónde demonios esta ese tonto? ¿Porque nos contacta? ¿Está bien? Lucy está preocupada, así que estoy preocupada por ella. Por otro lado, Happy está triste así que también estoy preocupada por él y-"

"¿Y qué hay de ti?" Erza lo miro sin comprender "¿Tú cómo estás con todo esto?"

"Ya te-"

"No, me dijiste que estas preocupada por Lucy, Happy y el piromaníaco pero ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Cómo te sientes con la partida de Natsu? Creo que estas tan preocupada por los demás que no piensas en ti misma, Erza" Gray dijo con severidad _"Y no sería la primera vez que lo haces tampoco"_

"Creo que... no lo sé, creo estar bien, lo extraño pero sé que él volverá, tarde o temprano ... ¿Y tú, Gray? ¿No lo extrañas?"

"¿Extrañarlo? ¿A Fosforito?" El chico se rió, pero Erza sabía que el solo quería aligerar la atmósfera. Lo extrañaba, al igual que todos en el gremio.

* * *

_"¡Natsu! ¡¿Dónde Estás?!" Una maga estelar gritaba desesperada por el campo de batalla. Mientras corría, podía ver los cuerpos de varios de sus amigos, inconscientes, junto con los cuerpos de otros magos o personas comunes y corrientes. A lo lejos, podía ver a una Erza inconsciente, siendo tratada por Wendy y observada por cierto mago peli azul a la distancia mientras este luchaba, Gray intentando controlar los gritos y ataques de lágrimas e ira de una Juvia en estado de Shock, mientras Lyon los cubría de los ataques, y a Gajeel protegiendo a Levy y al Equipo Shadow Gear. Mira peleaba junto a sus hermanos, y no muy lejos, el equipo Raijinshuu hacía lo mismo. Reconoció a Ichiya, Hibiki, Eve y Ren de Blue Pegasus, y sorprendentemente, Rogue, Sting, Yukino, Olga y Rufus de Sabertooth, peleando junto a otros magos de Fairy Tail._

_"¡Natsu!" La chica siguió moviéndose entre los magos que luchaban, hasta que sus pies la llevaron al centro de la ciudad, que irónicamente, era la zona más vacía, sin un alma a la vista, o eso pensó hasta que vio más adelante_

_"NATSU!" La chica corrió hasta llegar al lado de su compañero, cuyo rostro pálido solo lograba preocuparle más. El chico estaba cubierto de golpes y moretones, pero su peor herida se encontraba en su hombro izquierdo, que perdía sangre sin control._

_"Natsu! Despierta! Por favor!" La chica gritaba desesperada mientras mantenía presión en la herida. Tan preocupada por la sangre que brotaba libremente, no noto un par de ojos jade que se abrían lentamente_

_"Lucy..." Murmuró suavemente. La chica lo miro rápidamente, pero ninguna sonrisa de alivio se asomó en su rostro_

_"¡Tranquilo Natsu! ¡Estarás bien!" Ella sabía que la intención de esas no era calmarlo al chico de mirada pacífica que tenía frente a ella. Esas palabras no eran más que un intento desesperado por tranquilizarse a ella misma, convencerse de que todo estaría bien "Happy fue en busca de ayuda. Wendy aún está curando a Erza, pero Chelia está viniendo así que quédate conmigo ¿De acuerdo?"_

_" Lo siento... Lucy" El chico cerro los ojos, sin niguna intención de volver a abrirlos... nunca jamás_

"NO!" Lucy Hearfilia abrió los ojos para encontrarse en su departamento a oscuras, su propio grito había logrado despertarla. La chica ocultó su rostro en sus manos, intentando sacar de su mente las imágenes de su pesadilla que ahora la atormentaban _"¿Que fue eso?"_

* * *

El Pelirrosa esperaba aquello, pero aun así, era demasiado para asimilar

"Tu..." Comenzó a decir. Su padre lo miraba, una sonrisa en su cara, la cara sorprendida de su hijo no tenía precio

"¿Tu eres Grandine?" La cara del chico era una llena de sorpresa, sus ojos abiertos como platos frente al dragón de viento color blanco que se encontraba a un lado de su padre

"Tu cara no tiene precio!" Rió Igneel mientras compartía sus pensamientos. El otro dragón sonrió al ver a Igneel tan relajado, y al poder conocer por fin al famoso Natsu

"Debo decir que no me esperaba otra cosa de tu hijo, Igneel" Dijo Grandine mientras le sonreía a Natsu

"¿Se supone que es un cumplido o qué?" Pregunto Igneel, pero fue ignorado frente al comentario que hizo su hijo

"Tú eres el dragón de Wendy" Grandine cambio la sonrisa alegre en su rostro por una triste y melancólica

"¿Cómo la ha pasado estos últimos años?"

"Bueno... no la veo hace un año, pero estoy más que seguro de que sigue siendo esa chica torpe y feliz" El chico le mostró a Grandine una sonrisa relajada mientras se reía al recordar a su amiga, pero esa expresión la cambio pronto: "Te extraña" Natsu le dio una sonrisa llena de simpatía

"Bien, me alegro" Respondió ignorando el último comentario que no la hacía sentir del todo bien. La expresión de Grandine no cambio, así que Igneel decidió intervenir

"Grandine, no te preocupes, no falta mucho para que la veas otra vez" Le murmura para que solo ella escuche

"Cierto" Su cara se tornó un poco más feliz al escuchar las palabras de su amigo

"En fin ¡He conseguido las plantas que te debía!"

"¡¿Cómo que 'he conseguido' ?!" Intervino Natsu "Yo fui quien las fue a buscar"

"¿Estás diciendo que no solo te tardaste tantos años en devolverlas, sino que lo has hecho porque mandaste a tu hijo a hacerlo?" Un aura oscura era emitida por la dragona, y Natsu se alejó un poco, sus instintos gritándole que estaba en presencia de una segunda Erza

"¡Oh Vamos! Por lo menos las he conseguido ¿Ves?" el dragón señaló al suelo, para nada afectado por el aura aterradora de su amiga, o más bien, no dejaba que el efecto fuera notorio.

"No son esas" Dijo Grandine sin rodeos

"¡¿QUÉ?! Estaba seguro de que eran esas"

"No lo son, así que los intereses siguen aumentando" La alegría de Igneel desapareció para que su aura deprimida hiciera presencia

"¿Intereses?" Pregunta Natsu sin seguir la conversación

"No solo debe conseguirme las hierbas que quemó, sino que tiene que conseguirme 5 plantas de Chazai, serán 6 si no me consigues estas cosas para fin de año"

"Pero hay mucho tiempo hasta fin de año"

"Si, pero el Chazai es muy difícil de conseguir... son plantas muy extrañas" Igneel sentía la presión de la mirada feroz de Grandine cuando dijo esto. El dragón trago saliva y decidió cambiar de tema

"Bueno, creo que es hora de que hablemos del motivo por el que nos juntamos"

"¿Hay un motivo?" Natsu estaba confundido

"Bueno, no quería decírtelo hasta que estuviera seguro de lo que íbamos a hacer..." la voz de Igneel se apagó, y observó cómo Grandine le hacía gestos para que continuara "Ya es tiempo de que solucionemos todo este desastre; es tiempo de que los dragones puedan rondar libres otra vez, y para que tú puedas volver con Fairy Tail"

_**Este capítulo ha sido un poquitito más corto; no puedo escribir bien con mi mano lastimada, pero en dos semanas tendrán capítulos más largos.**_

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER! :)**_

_**De a poco vamos desentrañando un poco más los misterios en la historia ;) Pero tranquilos que más de estos irán surgiendo. El sueño de Lucy es importante en la trama, dejaré que saquen sus propias conclusiones, pero no les diré qué son hasta que sea el momento, y espero que los que les tengo preparado al respecto sea de su agrado.**_

_**Déjenme saber que les ha parecido este capítulo, y perdonen nuevamente por tardarme tanto en actualizar**_  
_**Quiero tomar un poco más de espacio en esta parte de la página para agradecer no solo las reviews, sino a aquellos que decidieron seguir o hacer mi historia su favorita:**_

_**¡ Gracias por seguir mi historia a: Aye Sir Happy, Ireth1324, Minakushi-chan, Rokudosatoshi, miguel .angel .739326, elvimar, mariposa28280 Y KotomiTan09 !**_

_**¡ Gracias por marcar mi historia como favorita a: Aye Sir Happy, Neko Heartgneel, Ireth1324, Rokudosatoshi, AMAM16, Nashi Lopez, elvimar, mariposa28280, AnikaSukino 5d, miguel .angel .739326, KotomiTan09 Y MicaHDA077 !**_

_**AHORA, las Reviews:**_

_**Como siempre, quienes tienen cuenta en fanfiction les he respondido por MP **__**¡G**_racias nuevamente!

_**BK211: jajaja, me haces reir mucho con tus "cambios", yo soy igual! Entiendo el problema de la intriga, lo sufro con muchos FanFics jaja creo de que es tiempo de que yo le hago eso a los demas, invertir los roles *risa malvada*  
Se que por lo que dice este capitulo parece que el momento del reencuentro se acerca, pero creeme que aun falta :) Pienso que un Natsu impotente no es algo que se vea todos los dias, es por eso que ese momento que tuvo mientras estaba con Meledy y Urtear fue demasiado KYAA! tuve un momento de fangirl, mis disculpas.  
No exagero cuando te digo esto: AMO DENGEKI DAISY! es una de mis heroinas favoritas, sobretodo si las comparamos con las heroinas de Shoujo que siempre tienen esa cosa de indecision sobre lo que quieren y como muy "pegajosas", no se si entiendes lo que quiero decir. Es mas, tengo que cambiar el idioma de mi biografia porque esta en ingles (en un principio comenze escribiendo Fanfics en ingles) pero ahi tengo una lista de mangas y animes que he leido y visto (Y no son todos)  
Creo que debemos sentir por esas personas que me estas mencionando, no conocer las maravillas de las historias! Se que uno no extrana lo que nunca tuvo, pero aun asi! las historias son maravillosas, y como tu dices, te arrastran a otro mundo. Soy muy apasionada a la hora de leer (lo que me gusta, claramente jaja). Muchas Gracias por notar mis esfuerzos, la verdad es que si hago lo mejor que puedo para que mi historia tenga el mayor potencial posible  
PD de tu PD: Estoy de acuerdo  
PD de tu PD2: Busque ese manga luego de leer tu recomendacion, pero no lo encontre  
PD de mi PD de tu PD2: Leeré Soul Eater cuando tenga mas tiempo. Los one-shots no son problema, pero cuando tienen muchos capitulos prefiero leerlos lo mas seguido posible :)  
**__**PD de tu PD3: Amo tus comentarios Bizarros! suelo hacer lo mismo. Yo pensaria que los duendes tienen mas envidia, son muy celosos :P  
¡GRACIAS POR COMENTAR!**_

_**elMoou: ¡GRACIAS POR COMEENTAR! no eres la unica persona con intriga jaja, pero tendras que esperar... todo a su tiempo ;) **_

_**NaLuLoverL:**__** GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! jajaj, esa vez trabaje rapido, lamentablemente me tomo mucho actualizar esta vez :( No te lo tomes mal, pero... ¡No digas tonterias! jaja, no me has hecho sentir incomoda en lo mas minimo, solo me parecio apropiado aclarar mis dificultades con el tema por si estas esperando mas parejas, no seria justo hacerte esperar por algo que tal vez no pueda ofrecer. Estoy trabajando en eso lentamente porque creo que es importante poder escribir de distintos personajes y de distintas maneras, no solo la manera en que lo hago yo, Estoy considerando tu sugerencia, es por eso que lo hago :) Bueno, creo que este capitulo ha respondido tu duda con respecto a Grandine. El casi encuentro fue basicamente un metodo para torturar a mis lectores, soy muy cruel muajaja *Risa Malvada*. Ademas, no puedo permitir que Natsu y Lucy se vean todavia, voy a intentar de mantener el misterio vivo lo mas posible jeje :). Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! siempre logran hacerme sonreir :)**_


	6. Es Un Sueño ¿Verdad?

**_¡PERDÓN OTRA VEZ! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡debo mejorar en lo que respecta a la administración de mis tiempos! No es justo que porque yo sea desorganizada, ustedes pagan las consecuencias!_**

**_Bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Debo advertirles que tuve un poco de problemas en lo que se refiere a la imaginación así que es mucho mas corto de lo acostumbrado, algo llamado bloqueo de escritor jeje, pero espero que les guste. Tenía mas ideas, pero implicaria revelar mas misterios y es algo que no estoy dispuesta a hacer ;)_**  
**_¿Alguno esta al tanto de los últimos capítulos de Fairy Tail del manga? ¡AGH! es genial ¡Me muero de suspenso! El ultimo capítulo se llama Alegría (No se refiere al sentimiento, para los que no lo han leído) ; el final... ¡EL FINAL! ¡Quiero saber que pasa! ¡AGH! ¡ME VA A MATAR LA INTRIGA! maldito Hiro Mashima ¡te odio! ¡aun así te adoro por crear la historia! tengo sentimientos encontrados  
_**  
**_Lo siento, necesitaba liberarme, acabo de leer ese capítulo :) Me encanto tanto que prácticamente cree un FanFic sobre lo que va a pasar en mi cabeza, pero no creo que lo escriba_**  
**_¡EN FIN! Otra vez los hice esperar mucho_**

**_Aquí les dejo el sexto capitulo de "Aun Te Espero"_**

"¡LUCY!" La mencionada se despertó de un golpe al escuchar una aguda voz muy familiar

"Happy..." La chica se sentó en su cama, frotándose los ojos para vislumbrar al gato que volaba por encima de su cabeza con intenciones de sacarla de su ensoñación "¿Acaso no puedes ver que estaba durmiendo? Aún es muy temprano para ir al gremio" La maga estelar necesitaba descansar; luego de esa pesadilla, conciliar el sueño había resultado muy difícil, desvelándose hasta la madrugada, cuando el cansancio se apoderó de ella.

"Pero Charle... pez..." Dijo el gatito deprimido. Pero la chica no presto atención al gato, decidida en dormir al menos dos horas más

Cuando la rubia volvió a abrir sus ojos, el felino no estaba en el departamento y el sol iluminaba a la perfección la habitación, haciéndole saber a la maga que se trataba del mediodía

La maga celestial se vistió y salió de su hogar hacia el gremio, y luego de unos minutos de caminata, llegó a su destino

"¡Buenos días!"

"¡Buenos días Lucy!" Le responde Mira, colocando un batido de vainilla en la barra para la maga mientras esta tomaba asiento

"Has venido más tarde de lo normal ¿Pasó algo?"

"No" Mintió Lucy. La verdad que no podía sacarse esa pesadilla de la mente "Me quede escribiendo hasta tarde así que quise dormir un poco más"

La peliblanca no vio mucho más del asunto, y creyó fácilmente las palabras de su amiga, así que continuó fregando la vajilla.

Lucy, por su parte, repetía el sueño una y otra vez; _"Era un sueño, al menos eso lo sé, pero... fue tan real. Creo que agradezco que Natsu no esté aquí ahora, porque si lo estuviera, no podría evitar pensar que tal vez si fue más que un sueño..."_ Pensando esto, la chica dejó que el sueño la consumiera nuevamente

* * *

_"NATSU! ¡Por favor abre los ojos!" La chica sacudía desesperadamente al Dragon Slayer, luego de que el chico cerrara los ojos definitivamente_

_"¡Lucy!" Happy volaba en dirección a la rubia, cargando a una muchacha de pelo rosa, casi fucsia_

_"¡Happy! ¡Chelia!" La muchacha que era cargada por el gato se dejó caer al piso, junto al pelirrosa_

_"Aún está vivo" Informó mientras trabajaba sobre el chico con su magia sanadora. Lucy dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Afortunadamente, Chelia había mejorado mucho, al igual que Wendy, y estaba curando rápidamente al Dragon Slayer "Va a estar bien, pero deberíamos llevarlo a un lugar seguro"_

_La rubia absorbió la apariencia de su compañero, parecía cansado, y estaba cubierto de sangre, pero las heridas por las que había brotado ya estaban cerradas_

_"Lo siento" dijo la God Slayer "No tenía tiempo suficiente para limpiar las heridas, cerrarlas era esencial. Aun así, si hay alguna infección, mi magia ya se ha desasido de esta" Agregó al ver la confusión de la maga celestial, la cual rio ante el comentario; lo importante era que él estaba vivo, no que tan sucio estaba. Claramente, Chelia jamás creyó que Natsu estaba en peligro de muerte, o no hubiera hecho un comentario tan irrelevante "Bueno, volveré para ayudar a los demás a luchar, si está bien con ustedes"_

_"Si, muchas gracias Chelia ¡Happy! ¿Puedes llevar a Natsu a algún lugar cubierto?"_

_"¡Aye Sir!"_

_"Genial" Lucy vio como Chelia desaparecía de su vista "Te sigo" El Exceed volaba con su cola alrededor del torso de su compañero, mientras Lucy corría un poco más abajo._

_Fue en cuestión de minutos que se encontraron rodeados de algunos magos de Fairy Tail, y estaban felices de estar rodeados de caras conocidas; Erza, quien estaba completamente recuperada, luchando nuevamente, Wendy apoyándola, Cana, Gray y Juvia, quien se había recuperado del shock, luchaban lado a lado no muy lejos de la pelirroja y peliazul, Lyon se había alejado, ya que se había marchado a ayudar a sus compañeros de Lamia Scale. Mira, Elfman y Lisanna luchaban junto a Laxus, Evergreen, Freed y Bixlow. Por otro lado, Levy, Gajeel, Jet y Droy se ayudaban mutuamente, Pantherlily apoyando a su compañero. Los magos de Sabertooth y Blue Pegasus seguían ahí, apoyando a los distintos grupos de Fairy Tail, pero a nadie en concreto. Makarov estaba más lejos junto con Master Bob, ambos teniendo problemas, Jellal y Meredy no estaban muy lejos de los maestros, y su situación no era muy diferente. Lucy no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez no había esperanza. La rubia dejó de correr y vio como Happy dejaba a Natsu dentro de una casa, sin alejarse de su compañero en caso de que un ataque sorpresa le obligara a escapar. Ella veía alrededor, mirando toda la escena y preparándose para meterse en la lucha Lucy estaba a 100 metros de sus amigos; para ella no era mucho, pensó que si necesitaba ayuda, sus nakamas estaban relativamente cerca como para ayudarla, y lo mismo se aplicaba en caso de que ellos necesitaran ayuda._

_Cuan equivocada estaba._

_Una sombra se acercó de la nada y la atacó, Lucy dejó escapar un grito de dolor que resonó en todo el claro; todos los miembros de Fairy Tail presentes se voltearon para ver a la rubia caer de rodillas, y su cuerpo siguió no mucho después_

_"¡LUCY!"_

_"¡Lucy-san!"_

_"¡LUCY!"_

_"¡Rival de amor!" **(N/A: jajaja… si, esa fue Juvia)**_

_"¡Lu-chan!"_

_"¡Coneja!"_

_"¡Rubia!"_

_Escuchó su nombre ser gritado en todas sus variedades, voces cargadas de preocupación, y vio como no la podían alcanzar; la pelea seguía en pie y ella estaba por su cuenta contra quien la atacó. La chica se arrodilló rápidamente, en alerta por si venía otro golpe, apoyándose sobre sus manos. Luego giro su cabeza para ver al atacante, pero comenzó a toser debido a los rápidos movimientos seguidos al ataque_

_"No deberías pararte aun" Dijo el atacante_

_Lucy se puso de pie, ignorando el mensaje dirigido a ella, las rodillas un poco débiles, y vio como esta persona acumulaba poder nuevamente para atacar. Vio como una esfera negra se acercaba a ella rápidamente y...  
_  
"¡LUCY!"

La mencionada despertó de un golpe al escuchar a su compañero llamándola

"Gray" murmuró, el cansancio presente en su voz

"¿Estás bien?" el chico la miró atentamente

"Claro ¿Por qué preguntas?" Mintió sintiéndose intimidada ante la intensa mirada del alquimista

"Parecía que tenías una pesadilla" declaro sin ningún interés aparente en su voz, pero en el fondo, estaba preocupado. La maga había estado actuando extraño desde su llegada al gremio, comenzando con la hora de su llegada, muy tarde para tratarse de la maga celestial usualmente madrugadora.

"No es nada, no te preocupes" El chico decidió no insistir más por el momento, pero luego continuaría con la conversación

"¿Y bien?" Dijo Erza mientras aparecía por detrás de Gray

"Aun no le pregunto" Respondió el exhibicionista

"¿De qué hablan?" Preguntó la maga celestial, confundida

"Estábamos pensando de ir en esta misión" Erza le mostró el anuncio y Lucy lo leyó atentamente

"¿Ayudar a organizar un festival? Suena bien, pero el festival no es hasta dentro de una semana"

"Si, pero necesitamos llegar hasta allí y organizar estas cosas toma mucho tiempo. Además, como es una misión sencilla que además de ofrecer una recompensa, te ofrecen estadía en un hotel para quedarte hasta el festival, lo más probable hubiera sido que alguien la tomara" explicó Gray

"Ya veo, suena bien"

"¿Que dicen de salir ahora?" Erza preguntó

"No tengo problema, pero déjenme avisarle a Happy"

Un hora más tarde, Lucy ya había empacado y estaba en la estación con Happy, Gray y Erza, listos para salir.

El viaje seria de unas horas así que decidieron pasar el tiempo hablando de cosas triviales. Erza, Gray y Happy estaban muy involucrados en la conversación, pero no pudieron evitar notar que su compañera estaba perdida en su propio mundo, mirando por la ventana todo lo que el tren dejaba atrás, pero sumida en sus pensamientos _"Es la segunda vez que pasa ¿Qué demonios significan? ¿Quién me atacó? ¿Por qué? Todo se parecía demasiado a ese entonces… No, no puede volver a pasar, es simplemente imposible… Natsu ¿Dónde estás?... Con estos sueños no puedo evitar estar aliviada de que no estás aquí"_

* * *

"Entonces, no será muy sencillo ¿verdad?"

"Me alegra que hayas podido percibir la gravedad del asunto, Natsu" Dijo Grandine sorprendida de que el chico entendiera más de lo que ella esperaba

"Créeme que no es así Grandine, solo espéralo" Dijo Igneel en su cabeza

"Lo que no entiendo..." "Ahí viene" Pensó Igneel "Es cómo piensan rastrearlos"

"..."

"..."

"¿Acaso no entendiste nada?" Dijo su padre con una gota de sudor en la frente, para nada sorprendido de la falta de atención de Natsu

"No podemos rastrear algo que no está en este mundo Natsu" Le explico Grandine a Natsu "Es por eso que necesitamos ese tipo de magia a nuestro favor"

"¿Y si necesitan esa magia porque demonios me tuve que marchar de Fairy Tail?"

"Ya sabes la respuesta a eso Natsu" Dijo Igneel sin ganas, cansado de que la falta de atención de su hijo llevara a preguntar cosas ya respondidas.

"Porque no hay mago en el mundo que tenga esa cantidad de magia. Lo que pasó en X777 solo demuestra que se necesita algún tipo de fuente de poder alterna para asegurar la seguridad del mago, allí es donde entramos nosotros" Grandine era mucho más paciente, sorprendentemente. Tal vez era porque ella no había estado viviendo con el chico por un año

"Además se suma el hecho de que nosotros no somos los únicos que necesitamos esa magia Natsu, y estoy seguro de que recuerdas que debemos tomar precauciones al respecto"

"¡UGH! ¡Mi cabeza da vueltas!" La información era mucha que procesar en tan poco tiempo. Ciertamente, el Dragon Slayer estaba superado con toda la situación. El momento que Igneel menciono su retorno a Fairy Tail no pudo evitar sonreír, pero no le gustó para nada todos los datos que le siguieron

_FlashBack_

_"Natsu, como sabes, no podía permitirte que volvieras a Fairy Tail, ya que teníamos que ser cuidadosos en caso de que Zeref te rastreara nuevamente" Comenzó Igneel_

_"Zeref no busca matarte, si no que tú lo mates a él, pero es un peligro que el mago oscuro esté en presencia de tu compañera" Continuó Grandine_  
_"Lucy"_

_"Eh?"_

_"Su nombre es Lucy" Le informa Natsu_

_"Bueno, Lucy" Se corrigió la dragona "La cuestión es que ya sabes lo que le podría pasar si Zeref cruza caminos con ella" Nada de lo que decían era nuevo para Natsu, esta era información repetida del tiempo cuando su padre le dijo que lo mejor sería que se quedara con él por medio año. Aun así, el chico mantuvo la cabeza abajo… sabía muy bien lo que podría pasar y no quería imaginárselo; era por eso que estaba siendo tan paciente con respecto a su retorno. Lo que no entendía era que había cambiado en estos días para que volver a Fairy Tail no fuera más un hecho lejano. El chico decidió expresar sus dudas en voz alta, pero pareciera ser que su padre lo leyó en su rostro_

_"El motivo por el que ahora el momento para volver a Fairy Tail está cerca, es que hemos logrado rastrear a Zeref y Acnologia"_

_"Eso quiere decir..."_

_"Al demonio con la defensiva… Es hora del contraataque"_

_**Lo sé, Lo sé... Mucho suspenso jajaja, pero lo estoy pasando de maravilla escribiendo :)**_  
_**¿Cómo se relacionan Zeref y Lucy? ¿Qué pasará con Acnologia y el resto de los dragones? ¿Cuál es la relación de Zeref con Acnologia? ¿Cuál es su objetivo? CHAN-CHAN-CHAAAAAAN**_

_**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! :)**_

**__****_ATENCIÓN__:_ **

**__****___Quiero su opinión, díganme ¿Debería escribir sobre el reencuentro de Natsu e Igneel en el próximo capítulo, y revelar todos los misterios alrededor de la partida de Natsu? ¿O Debería esperar más? No quiero apresurar, pero tampoco lo quiero hacer pesado y solo ustedes mis queridos lectores saben lo que sienten al respecto. Todavía nos queda el misterio del sueño de Lucy, y para eso si deberán esperar más. Por favor, les pido que me den su opinión :) Será MUY apreciada :D_**  
_**¡OTRA COSA MAS! Quiero que me digan ¿Les parece acaso una historia un tanto cliché? Porque estos últimos días encontré muchas historias así, no exactamente igual, por supuesto que hay bastantes diferencias, pero la verdad es que no quiero que esta historia termine así, muchos (Yo a veces incluida, depende del tema) dejan de leer la historia cuando ven hacia dónde va a parar. Espero no perder a ninguno de ustedes como mis lectores :(**_

**____****¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LAS REVIEWS! Gracias AnikaSukino 5d, Neko Heartgneel, miguel .angel .739326, Guest, KotomiTan09, NaLuLoverL y bored-outa-my-mind97**

_**Como de costumbre, a quienes tienen cuenta en FanFiction les he enviado mis agradecimientos por Mensaje Privado**_

**____****Guest: (BK211, estoy practicamente segura de que eres tu y te has olvidado de escribir tu nombre al hacer la review, si no lo eres PERDÓN jajaja) Esta vez te deje con la intriga por una semana, bastante cruel de mi parte :( esperemos que estos dos capitulos sean los que mas tiempo me tomen para actualizar y la historia no se repita ;) pero UN AÑO?! eso es crueldad pura! lo siento por ti jaja, ya los que se tardan un mes me vuelven loca, no quiero saber como te sentias tu!  
Dengeki Daisy tiene una de las mejores heroinas! LA ADORO! Tasuku es mi idolo practicamente jajja ¡¿TERMINÓ?! Y QUE TE CONSTE QUE AHORA TU ERES RESPONSABLE DE QUE ME HAYA DEPRIMIDO! No lo puedo creer! yo vengo un poco atrasada con la historia porque se estaban tardando mucho en traducir y no publicaban los nuevos capitulos (lo leo por internet por cierto, no lo venden en mi pais, o por lo menos que yo este enterada, y las mangas que si venden son muy caras) ¿Como se llama el nuevo trabajo? Asi lo leo ;)  
La mano se recupera poco a poco jajaj, pero me estoy adaptando asi que he mejorado en lo que respecta a escribir en la computadora, o tambien en el papel (me lastimado mi mano habil, creo que se le dice asi jeje) ****____****  
PD: Oh, que lastima, bueno aun asi te perdono jeje  
PD2: Conozco el sentimiento, los duendes son pequeños ladrones; se robaron el corrector que mi amiga me habia prestado (asi que yo no lo perdí jaja)  
PD3: OH POBRE PONY! yo quiero tener un unicornio llamado Ursulino (WTF?) jajaj  
PD4: JAJAJAJA!  
**

**____****NaLuLoverL:****____**** La mano mejora poco a poco, pero me adapto jaja el reposo al demonio, pero el problema es que tengo dos de mis dedos incapacitados para usar en el teclado jajaj  
La crueldad es algo en lo que soy muy buena jojo (?  
No hay momento mas "AW!" que cuando Natsu llora cuando Lucy del futuro se muere, aunque la historia de Lisanna o cuando Erza casi se muere tambien soy muy "Pobre natsu! :( " . La verdad que lo de la pesadilla me esta preocupando un poco, tengo miedo que termine siendo cliché, pero la verdad que tengo esta historia escrita hace demasiado tiempo, o por la menos la idea general, por favor dime que piensas al respecto, de veritas me preocupa :(  
1. AMO EL OPENING! tengo la cancion en mi reproductor! con todo el video porque tiene un poco de NaLu, nadie lo puede negar, y el ending todavia mas, pero no me gusta mucho la cancion, pero no sabia que se trataba de eso la cancion, INTERESANTE ;). Personalmente, creo que hay mas progreso en el anime en lo que respecta a NaLu, pero talvez es por este opening y ending, y el arco de la llave del cielo estrellado que tiene unas partes que me matan (mucha gente no le gusto ese arco, a mi tampoco me gusto mucho, pero hay algunas cosas muy NaLu asi que un poco como me gusto por eso jaja)  
2. bueno, no puedo decir que estoy el 100% segura, porque no soy Hiro Mashima, pero estoy un 99.99% segura (bastante) de que tiene TODO QUE VER la desaparicion de los dragones con la muerte de Layla (Tengo un Fanfic sobre eso escrito, y la verdad... este fanfic tambien tocara el tema) Conozco Rave Master de nombre, pero nunca lo lei, esta en mi lista sin he visto el crossover y me encanto, pero entendia mucho la dinamica de los personas de Rave Master porque no los conozco (pero Haru es igual a Natsu, Ellie es igual a Lucy y habia uno que se parecia mucho a Gray... Pd: AMO A PLUE! pero jamas entendi porque Lucy dice que es un perro, es un muñeco de nieve!). Yo tengo toda una teoria armada sobre la muerte de Layla y la desaparicion de los dragones, que seguramente es erronea, pero MUCHAS PERSONAS relacionan ambas historias, asi que no es una sospecha que solo tu y yo nos hemos planteado, ademas, no creo que Hiro Mashima haya soltado esa informacion solo porque si. Y FIJATE QUE SABEMOS PRACTICAMENTE NADA DE LAYLA! Aun asi, me agrada conversar de esto, la verdad que no tengo muchos amigos que lean manga o vean anime, y si lo hacen, no ven fairy tail! cosa que nunca voy a entender!  
PD1: me di cuenta hace rato que eres un regular en mi historia, no te queria ofender al no agradecerlo, pero lo hice porque no le agradezco a esas personas que leen mi historia pero no comentan nada. Como tu si lo haces, cosa que agradezco enormemente, yo considere como que ya te estaba agradeciendo por leer y comentar siempre, pues significa mucho para mi. No tenia intencion de desmerecerte, de veras, perdon si te ofendi! Por supuesto que no me molestaria si no lo sigues, yo tengo los links de algunos fanfics pegados y los reviso para ver si actualizan en vez de seguirlos, en parte porque serian demasiados y porque estuve un año sin cuenta asi que adopte esa manera de seguirlas.  
PD2: que feo eso! el plagio es algo muy feo! yo he visto muchas historias plagiadas y la verdad que lo siento por los autores, espero que no me pase... El nombre tambien es horrible, te estan robando tu identidad ****____****NaLuLoverL!  
PD3: Disfruto leyendo las reviews, asi que no te preocupes por la longitud, PREOCUPATE POR MI RESPUESTA, creo que hasta es mas larga que tu comentario jajajja**


	7. Un Recuerdo

**_Decidí hacer un capítulo un poco más emocional. Espero que les guste_**

**_Les quería avisar que mis exámenes continúan, y solo por suerte de la vida, he logrado escribir este poquito, pero al menos es algo. Intentaré publicar un nuevo capítulo la nueva semana, pero no prometo nada._**

**_¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ESPERARME TANTO TIEMPO! Por lo menos para mí, tres semanas son mucho :) La verdad es que extrañaba escribir, me alegra que tuviera la apropiada inspiración y el tiempo para hacerlo._**

**_Bueno, ya los he hecho esperar demasiado_**

**_Disfruten del verdadero séptimo capítulo de "Aún Te Espero"_**

Lucy se despertó muy desalentada esa mañana.

Era algo que ocurría de tanto en tanto, algún recuerdo que aparecía por su mente o eventos de la noche anterior antes de dormirse, o algún sueño, le hacían recordar de la longeva ausencia de su mejor amigo y compañero Natsu Dragneel.

Recordaría despertarse sintiendo un cosquilleo gracias al pelo rosado de su amigo, o estando inusualmente cálida, o con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, abrazándola protectoramente. Cuánto extrañaba esas mañanas era algo indescriptible. Aún si Natsu volvía - y la maga celestial debía recordarse constantemente de no usar "si", sino "cuando" - las cosas jamás serian igual, simplemente tenía esa sensación en el pecho de que el momento en que los 6 meses acabaron, algo cambió... La maga celestial no sabía qué había cambiado, ni cómo, pero algo estaba diferente.

Cuando la rubia por fin encontró la energía para abrir los ojos, aunque no muy complacida de haberlo hecho, se giró dándole la espalda a la pared, fijándose en las partículas de polvos visibles gracias a la cálida luz solar que entraba por su ventana y calentaba su cuarto en aquella fría mañana de invierno, clima que le hacía recordar aún más a su compañero, quien siempre estaba decidido a allanar su morada sosteniendo que si no dormía con ella, la muchacha se enfermaría.

Con esta nostalgia que llenaba su corazón, la muchacha se dio cuenta que necesitaba escribir, necesitaba liberar sus penas y aquel método era el mejor.

_"Natsu... Extraño ese sonido, el sonido de tu nombre, mi manera de decirlo al regañarte... Extraño tu sonrisa tonta, tu risa, tu honestidad, tu voz, el retorcijo de mi corazón y mi estómago lleno de mariposas cuando me miras o me dices "Luce", cuando ríes o hablas. __Odio el hecho de que mis cartas tengan su destinatario, pero no un destino. Odio derramar lágrimas por tu culpa, odio estar enojada contigo, y estar triste por tu culpa al mismo tiempo. Odio no entender que ocurre, no saber si estás bien. __Pero más que nada, odio no tenerte a mi lado" _Una lagrima rodaba por la mejilla de la maga celestial, pero eso no la detuvo de volcar todo aquello que sentía y no podía decir en voz alta_ "Una semana ya ha pasado desde el aniversario de un año de tu partida ¿Acaso contaste los días? ¿O simplemente aparecerás de improvisto con esa sonrisa diciendo que el tiempo pasó muy rápido mientras viajabas con tu padre? Me he imaginado una y otra y otra vez el momento de tu regreso: dónde te veré por primera vez, qué expresión llevara tú cara, qué reflejaré con mi mirada, qué dirás, qué y cómo responderé... Hay ya tantos escenarios distintos que ya no recuerdo la mayoría. __A veces me encuentro llena de esperanza, pensando 'no debe faltar mucho para que regrese', mientras otros días, como hoy, la angustia me consume y no puedo evitar pensar que jamás volveré a cruzar caminos contigo.  
Por favor, no nos hagas esperar más, no me hagas esperar más._

_Regresa pronto, Natsu_

_Con amor, Lucy Hearfilia"_

La rubia dejo la pluma en su escritorio y se dirigió al baño para tomar un baño relajante muy necesitado.

Al terminar, la maga celestial se puso una falda y remera rosa con unas tiras delgadas, ya que no debía abrigarse al no tener intención de salir aún Ya había decidido relajarse un poco más en su casa antes de ir al gremio, y eso era lo que hubiera hecho, de no ser porque comenzó a sentir un dolor de cabeza agonizante.

Lucy comenzó a ver borroso, y en un intento desesperado por alcanzar sus llaves para pedir cualquier tipo de ayuda, golpeo un jarrón que se destrozó contra el piso de madera. La rubia sostenía su cabeza en dolor, hasta que resultó demasiado y su cuerpo calló sobre los trozos de porcelana esparcidos en el piso. Sintió como el material atravesaba su piel, como el dolor de cabeza que comenzó con puntadas se volvía algo constante, y como sus parpados se tornaban más y más pesados. Pestañeó varias veces seguidas, cada vez tomando más tiempo para volver a abrir sus ojos, hasta que no pudo abrirlos más; el dolor la consumió y perdió la conciencia.

* * *

Ya habían pasado unos días desde la visita de Grandine, Natsu recordaba levemente despertarse en medio de la noche y ver a ambos dragones dormidos uno al lado del otro, pero a la mañana siguiente, no había rastro alguno de la presencia de Grandine, como si nunca hubiera estado allí para empezar. Eso había dejado un sabor amargo en su boca, pues trajo recuerdos dolorosos del Dragon Slayer del momento que Igneel lo abandonó.

_"¿Cómo se sentirán Lucy y Fairy Tail con mi partida? ¿Acaso les dejé la misma sensación que Igneel me dejó a mi? Yo me despedí, ellos sabían que me iría, pero también pensaban que regresaría en medio año y no lo hice ¿Se sentirán traicionados?¿Estarán enojados, tristes, preocupados, porque no regresé?"_ Natsu se preguntaba esto todos los días desde hacia medio año; durante la primera mitad solo se preguntó algunas de estas cosas, pero ahora se encontraba en una situación distinta a la de medio año atrás _"¡UGH! ¡Esto es frustrante! ya no se qué pensar, qué sentir de todo esto! Solo se que quiero regresar, pero no quiero... No quiero exponerlos a eso, pero quiero verlos a todos... quiero verte, Lucy"_

El joven pelirrosa se encontraba sentado en la fría nieve, con su atuendo favorito: su chaleco negro y pantalones blancos hasta la rodilla. Le llamaba la atención como sentía la nieve en su piel: fría. El Dragon Slayer de fuego no debería de sentir frio, pero ahora lo hacía, o por lo menos, sentía la nieve en su piel, y un cosquilleo que el quería pensar que era frío, pues no recordaba de jamás haber sentido aquello ¿Se estaría enfermando? No, el sabía muy bien que aquel "frío" que sentía, no era nada más, ni nada menos, que escalofríos, generados por un recuerdo distante de hacía un poco más de un año, cuando encontró a su padre y escuchó aquellas noticias que cambiaron su vida de por vida.

_Flashback_

_Era otra misión sencilla, Lucy, Natsu y Happy habían ido sin Erza y Gray, ninguno estaba disponible por distintos motivos: Erza ayudaba al maestro con papeles para entregar al consejo, y Gray no había estado en el gremio todo el día ya que se estaba escondiendo de una Juvia desesperada por atención de su "Gray-sama". En sus últimas misiones, Wendy no los había acompañado, pues si bien continuaba formando parte del equipo Natsu, también acompañaba de manera regular a Romeo en misiones, a veces acompañados por Lisanna y Elfman en caso de que fuera muy difícil de manejar para los miembros más jóvenes de Fairy Tail. Ese día no habia sido la excepción, por lo que del equipo Natsu solo Natsu, Lucy y Happy se encontraban en el gremio el momento que Lucy expresó, como generalmente hacía, su necesidad de dinero para pagar la renta. _

_Durante la misión,por algún capricho de la vida, Natsu y Lucy se habían separado. Era algo bastante probable después de todo: la misión requería derrotar a unos balkan de las montañas. Estas últimas tenían tormentas feroces cuando llegaba el invierno, lo que hizo más probable la aparición de la avalancha que terminó por separarlos: Natsu y Happy por un lado, Lucy por el otro._

_"Happy ¿Ves algo?" preguntó Natsu preocupado, la tormenta dificultaba enormemente la búsqueda, y con los balkan cerca, su compañera podía estar en grandes problemas_

_"¡Aye! ¡Nieve!" el Dragon Slayer dejo caer una gota de sudor_

_"Me refiero a Lucy, Happy"_

_"Oh... no" dijo más desanimado, habían estado buscando por una hora y no había rastros ni de los balkans ni su compañera_

_Continuaron caminando hasta que Natsu, quien no podía ver el camino, cayó por un acantilado._

_"Natsu!" gritó Happy preocupado, intentando volar hacia su amigo pero el viento no lo permitía_

_"¡Estoy bien! ¡Encontraré una manera de subir!" El muchacho miró hacia arriba y la gran caída; cincuenta metros por lo menos. Era afortunado que gracias a su gran resistencia y cuerpo prácticamente inhumano, golpes desde esa altura no eran nada, y la nieve también se había encargado de amortiguar la caída. Acto seguido, vió alrededor para encontrar alguna ruta que le permitiera subir. Nada._

_Happy finalmente logró volar hasta donde estaba Natsu_

_"Natsu ¿Estás bien?"_

_"¡Claro!" El chico mostró su gran sonrisa a su compañero Happy mientras este tomaba a su amigo por la cintura con su cola para salir de aquel lugar y retomar su búsqueda. Sin embargo, cuando estaban a punto de llegar, el viento los empujó hacia abajo. Así intentaron cinco veces hasta que por fin asumieron que no podrían subir de esa forma_

_Natsu le echó un vistazo a sus alrededores nuevamente, al notar que en realidad no había tanto viento abajo como arriba. Resultaba ser que aquel acantilado era una especie de gran pozo, pues en realidad, el acantilado era paralelo a las montañas, por lo que se encontraban encerrados entre ambas paredes rocosas._

_"Ne, Natsu... ¿Crees que Lucy también pudo haber caído aquí?"_

_"No, este acantilado debe de estar del otro lado de la montaña de la avalancha o habría estado tapado con la nieve"_

_"En otras palabras..." Happy no lo comprendía_

_"Nos perdimos. Parece que en algún momento dejamos de seguir el camino por el que fue la avalancha y dimos alguna especie de vuelta"_

_"No lo entiendo" Happy se confundió mas. Ante esto, Natsu recurrió a utilizar un dibujo en la nieve para explicar, el cual no era muy claro._

_"Aquí estábamos cuando fue la avalancha" dijo dibujando una X en la nieve "Cuando vino (dibujo una línea que se dirigía a la X), corrimos colina abajo, pero Lucy fue a la derecha y nosotros a la izquierda (dibujo para esto unas líneas punteadas que representaba las direcciones tomadas) Luego de que paró, nosotros fuimos a la derecha para buscar a Lucy, pero parece que mientras íbamos por ahí, fuimos subiendo la montaña, pasamos el lugar por donde fue la avalancha y dimos alguna especie de vuelta" Para esto, Natsu dibujo líneas y líneas que se superponían haciendo imposible su comprensión. Sin embargo..._

_"¡OH! ¡Ya entendí!"_

_"¡Genial! Bueno ¿Que dices de separarnos, tu a la derecha, yo a la izquierda, buscamos alguna forma de salir y nos juntamos dentro de 15 minutos aquí?"_

_"¡Aye sir!" respondió Happy._

_Natsu caminó durante dos minutos hasta encontrar una cueva en la pared de la cadena montañosa. Ciertamente llamó mucho la atención del Dragon Slayer, quien se posó en la entrada para sentir una corriente de aire... _"¡¿Aire caliente?!"_ Esto llamó la atención del muchacho, quien decidió olfatear para detectar el origen de este calor. Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco: logró sentir un aroma que conocía muy bien, pero ahora era solamente un recuerdo._

_Ese olor que conocía muy bien y que anhelaba volver a sentir. Esa calidez que emanaba su cuerpo. Natsu no pudo evitar adentrarse a la cueva, un paso, dos pasos, tres, cuatro y luego uno más. En aquel lugar, no tan expuesto al aire libre, era mucho fácil identificar aquel perfume_

_"Igneel..."_

**_Estoy satisfecha con mi trabajo en este capítulo, algo más dramático ¿Que piensan ustedes? Dejenme su comentario ;)  
¿Se entendio lo que ocurrio con el acantilado y la montaña? Yo me lo imagino de una forma pero no se si ustedes lo entienden :(_**

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER :)_**


	8. Nueva Pieza de Información

_**¡Hola! aqui les vengo con un nuevo capitulo**_  
_**Estoy más que feliz que pude actualizar hoy. Esta semana terminé mis exámenes, así que escribiré con mas regularidad :D ¡Estoy muy feliz por eso! espero que ustedes tambien ;)**_

_****__**Les aseguro que hay 4000 palabras en la historia, sin contar mis N/A al principio y final del capitulo**__****__** :). Lo hice más largo para recuperar el tiempo perdido**_

_**Aqui tienen el octavo (no puedo creer que ya van 8 :o ) capítulo de "Aún Te Espero"**_

_Flashback _

_"Igneel..." _

_Decir que Natsu estaba sorprendido era poco. Años y años de búsqueda sin ningún resultado, y un día, en el que no tenía intención alguna de buscarlo, en el que por algún juego del destino se había separado de Lucy y había tomado aquella ruta para buscarla, encontró a quien buscaba hace tanto tiempo, recostado en una cueva de inmenso tamaño._

_El dragón escuchó perfectamente el murmullo del muchacho. Pensó que no volvería a verlo por algún tiempo más, pues él tenía la intención de ir a buscarlo, y no, de ser encontrado_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"¡MALDITO VIEJO ESCAMOSO!" Natsu gritó con furia, sus brazos prendidos en llamas mientras corría hacia la figura. Igneel no se movió de su lugar y recibió los golpes de parte de Natsu "POR TODOS LADOS... POR TODOS LADOS TE HE ESTADO BUSCANDO ¡¿Y ESTABAS AQUI?!" Los puñetazos iban uno tras otro, y si bien había gran determinación en golpearlo, un segundo antes de hacer contacto, Natsu siempre disminuía el impacto. Esto se profundizo más y más hasta que las manos del pelirrosa quedaron posadas sobre la gran pata de Igneel. _

_Todo rastro de violencia había desaparecido, para encontrarse con un Natsu triste y vulnerable_

_"Cada vez... cada vez que escuchaba algún rumor sobre dragones, fui al lugar... esperando encontrarte" El dragón aun no hablaba, pero por ahora no tenía intención, pues estaba escuchando las palabras cargadas de dolor de su hijo adoptivo. Mientras hacía eso, intentaba ver su expresión, oculta tras la cabellera rosada "Nunca, nunca encontré lo que buscaba. Ese día..." Natsu sintió un nudo en la garganta ante el recuerdo "Corrí por todo el bosque intentando encontrarte. Te esperé por meses ¿Por qué..? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada? ¿Por qué no volviste? ¡¿Por qué me hiciste sufrir por tanto tiempo?!" Natsu quería respuestas, y quería, después de tantos años, volver a escuchar la voz de su padre_

_"Natsu" Eso fue lo primero que el dragón le dijo a su hijo después de tanto tiempo. Eso fue lo primero que el muchacho escucho luego de tantos años de separación. Su nombre "No nos deberíamos haber encontrado" Al ver la expresión dolida y confundida de su hijo decidió que merecía una explicación "La razón por la que me fui, es la misma razón por la que nunca fui a buscarte. Quería que fueras feliz sin-"_

_"¿Cómo se supone que debo ser feliz si mi padre me abandona?!" Gritó Natsu con furia_

_"No es eso a lo que me refiero Natsu" Le respondió Igneel, demasiado tranquilo en comparación a su hijo frenético "Por favor... Por favor déjame explicarte" Natsu escucho en tono suplicante de su padre "_¿Cómo se supone que no te deje explicar si me hablas así?"_ Pensó el Dragón Slayer_

_"Más vale que esto sea bueno" le respondió el muchacho, sentandose en piso y cruzando brazos y piernas_

_"Comenzaré desde el principio: por qué me fui"_

_Natsu no tenía idea que las palabras de su padre cambiarían su vida para siempre_

* * *

En Magnolia era un frío aunque soleado mediodía, pero el aura de cierto miembro de Fairy Tail emanaba preocupación, opacando la calidez de la luz solar.

"Ne ¿Creen que Lucy esté bien?" preguntó un pequeño gatito azul. Este no había visto a la maga desde la tarde del día anterior, ya que por nostalgia, había decidido dormir en su antigua casa. Lucy siempre comprendía esa necesidad que tenía el felino.

"Lo más probable es que haya decidido no venir hoy Happy" Le animó Erza. Ambos miembros estaban, junto con Gray, sentados en una mesa, y la pelirroja y alquimista intentaban restarle preocupaciones al Exceed.

"Sabes que es normal para ella no venir al gremio todos los días, desde... ya sabes" Agregó el mago, haciendo referencia a la partida de Natsu

"¡Gray, tu ropa!" gritó Cana desde su lugar, sentada con Wakaba y Macao

"¡Maldición!" El muchacho se marchó en busca de su remera que había arrojado, quien sabe dónde y quien sabe cuándo.

"Pero Erza, no la vi en todo el día de hoy. Pensé que estaría aquí así que vine directo"

"¿Quieres ir a su casa para corroborar que todo está bien? si te hace sentir más seguro no tengo problema en acompañarte" Dijo la maga de reequipo mientras Gray se reincorporaba a la conversación

"¡Aye!" Respondió el gato mientras se dirigía volando hacia la ventana, Gray y Erza siguiéndolo no muy detrás.

Lo que Happy no les había dicho es que él tenía un mal presentimiento desde que se despertó aquel mediodía. Había dormido de más, por lo que pensó que la maga estelar ya estaría en el gremio y podría verificar que todo estaba bien. Desafortunadamente, estaba equivocado.

"¡Lucy!" Llamó el gato mientras entraba por la ventana

"¡Oi! ¡Lucy! Hemos venido a verte" gritó Gray mientras seguía a Happy. Erza, por su parte, aun debía entrar ya que entraba de manera civilizada: la puerta

Fue una gran sorpresa cuando el mago de hielo y Exceed encontraron a Lucy sangrando en el piso.

"¡LUCY!" gritó Happy mientras volaba hacia ella

"¡Lucy! ¡Espera Happy, no la gires!" Dijo Gray mientras colocaba su mano encima del brazo de la chica, esperando despertarla "Maldición"

"¡¿Que le ocurrió a Lucy?!" Gritó Erza mientras corría hacia el grupo desde la entrada "¡Gray! ¡¿Qué demonios hicieron ahora?!"

"¡¿Crees que yo hice esto?!" le gritó indignado el mago

"Lo sé, lo siento... No lo pensé" Gray sabía que Erza no quería decir lo que dijo. Estaba seguro que la preocupación por su amiga había sacado eso de la chica, lo que llevo a que hablara sin pensar

"Ya, ya... no hay problema pero debemos llevar a Lucy al gremio para que Wendy la vea" Gray tomó en sus brazos a Lucy y salió por la entrada, con Happy y Erza a ambos lados "Me preocupa" dijo el mago mientras corrían hacia el gremio "No perdió tanta sangre como para quedar inconsciente, son solo trozos de porcelana ¿Qué demonios le paso?"

"Parece que tiene una pesadilla" agregó Erza

Gray miro al rostro de Lucy para ver sus cejas fruncidas y sus ojos cerrados fuertemente. Cuando miro el camino nuevamente, pudo divisar el gremio

"Ya casi estamos ahí Lucy" Dijo Gray

El trio de magos más el gato entraron rápidamente, un estruendoso golpe entre la pared y puerta resonaron en el gremio, llamando la atención de todos

"¡¿Qué le pasó a Lucy?!" Dijo Mira al divisar a la muchacha inconsciente en los brazos de su compañero

"¿Dónde está Wendy?" Preguntó Erza con severidad

"E-En Fairy Hills" Dijo una Levy preocupada

"¡Happy!" La maga reequipo vio como el gato no quería desprenderse de su figura materna "¡Happy! Por favor, ve a Fairy Hills"

"¡Aye!" El Exceed salió de su ensoñación y se fue volando del gremio

Por su parte, Gray y Erza llevaron a Lucy a la enfermería, seguidos por Mira. El alquimista de hielo salió de la habitación para explicar su versión de los eventos mientras esperaban a la pequeña Dragon Slayer

"Lo mejor sería ir extrayendo los trozos de porcelana de su piel" Dijo Mira mientras sacaba dos pares de pinzas de un cajón, dándole uno a Erza, quien asintió ante el comentario

"Erza ¿Qué ocurrió?" Preguntó la maga de Take-Over

Fue así, como tanto en la enfermería como en el resto del gremio, comenzaron a relatar la versión de los hechos conocida por los compañeros de equipo de la maga. Todo esto mientras esperaban, no tan pacientemente, a la llegada de cierta maga peli-azul.

* * *

_"¿Dónde estoy?" Lucy sabía que debía ser un sueño. Un momento estaba en el piso de su departamento, atravesando por un agonizante dolor de cabeza, y ahora se encontraba allí._

_El único problema era que la maga no sabía que era ese lugar. Era vacío, frío y oscuro, una infinidad negra. Pero de alguna manera, ella podía ver sus manos, sus pies, su cuerpo. No era como una habitación con luces apagadas, sino que más bien era como-_

_"El espacio" murmuró la maga. Pues ciertamente, ella era como los cuerpos celestes del espacio, que reflejan la luz solar en esa oscura infinidad. La única diferencia, era que no había ninguna estrella._

_"¿Hola?" Grito la maga buscando señales de que no estaba sola. La soledad le asustaba._

_"¡¿Happy?! ¡¿Erza?! ¡¿Gray?! " Ya un poco más desesperada mientras corría en el vacío, si bien no sentía ningún piso debajo de sus pies._

_"¡¿Alguien?! ¡Por favor, alguien responda!"_

_"Lucy" la mencionada se dio vuelta rápidamente al escuchar aquella voz_

_"¿Hola?" dijo un poco más tranquila ante la perspectiva de estar acompañada. Nadie respondió "¡¿Hola?!"_

_La maga se resignó a volver a escuchar esa voz "Tal vez fue solo mi imaginación" Había pensado._

_La chica siguió llamando por ayuda, corriendo en la oscura infinidad_

_"Lucy" Lo volvió a escuchar_

_"¡¿Dónde estás?!" Gritó desesperada. Corrió, corrió y corrió, hasta llegar al punto donde tropezó, si bien no entendía como uno tropezaba con la nada misma._

_La rubia se quedó arrodillada en el piso inexistente, la desesperación la consumía, y con eso acompañaban las lágrimas. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, sin moverse, pudieron haber sido segundos, minutos u horas. La muchacha no tenía manera de saber_

_Fue entonces que escucho pasos, cada vez se acercaban más y más. Lucy levanto la vista para vislumbrar una figura. En la negrura aquella, la luz que reflejaba la persona la segaba. Cubrió sus ojos con sus manos y fue acostumbrándose a la luz. Removió su mano de su rostro para fijarse detenidamente en quien era la persona que le hablaba en aquella solitaria oscuridad._

* * *

La chica se despertó de un golpe que causo que aquellos a su alrededor se sobresaltaran

"¡Lucy!" gritó Erza aliviada

"¡Lucy-san! ¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó una Wendy un tanto agitada

"¿Qué…?" la rubia estaba bastante confundida con lo que había ocurrido

"Lucy ¿Qué pasó?" Fue cuando la maga estelar escucho la voz de Mira que se dio cuenta de su presencia

"No… no sé" Y no mentía. Decir que estaba confundida era poco

"¿Recuerdas algo?" pregunto Erza "¿Alguien que entrara a tu casa o algo?"

"¿Eh?" _"Pensaron que alguien me ataco?"_ Eso sí era algo que sabía; no había sido atacada "No, nadie entró. Mi cabeza me comenzó a doler demasiado, y comencé a ver borroso, y luego me desmaye" Explicó la chica. Al ver las miradas confundidas de sus amigas, que dirigieron la mirada a un platillo con pedazos de porcelana y sangre, aclaró "Cuando quise llamar por ayuda rompí un jarrón, y luego caí encima de los trozos" No hizo falta aclarar que la ayuda de la que hablaba era de sus espiritus.

"Ya veo" dijo Wendy "Lucy-san, creo que sería mejor si reviso qué fue aquello que causó el dolor de cabeza, para que no vuelva a ocurrir"

"Soy toda tuya!" dijo Lucy con una sonrisa

"Iré a decirles que ya has despertado" Anunció Mira mientras se dirigía a la puerta "Todos han estado muy preocupados"

Lucy vio su amiga peli-blanca salir de la enfermería, mientras sentía una cálida sensación en la cabeza. Eso hizo que la maga se girara a ver a su amiga y compañera de equipo realizando unos hechizos mientras sus manos extendidas emitían una luz celeste, de tonalidad verde.

"Has mejorado mucho Wendy" El comentario inesperado de la rubia llamó la atención de la Dragon Slayer, sonrojándose ante el cumplido

"Gracias Lucy-san. La verdad que no creo que sea así pero-"

"Lo es" le interrumpió mostrándole una sonrisa radiante

"Lucy tiene razón, Wendy" Dijo Erza "No desmerezcas el trabajo y empeño que pones en mejorar"

El sonrojo de la niña se profundizo mientras una tímida sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro

"Gracias" murmuró, casi inaudible para las magas, pero aun así lo escucharon "Lucy-san, Erza-san"

Las magas mayores se pusieron a conversar de cosas triviales mientras Wendy se concentraba, y luego llamó la atención de ambas magas

"Ano… Lucy-san, he hecho mi mayor esfuerzo, pero no encuentro ningún tipo de evidencia en tu cuerpo que me pueda ayudar a determinar que causo el dolor. Lo siento" dijo mientras miraba a sus pies, un tanto deprimida por no poder ser de más ayuda

Lucy al ver aquella expresión, le sonrió, determinada a levantarle el ánimo "¡No te preocupes Wendy! El dolor ya no está, eso es lo que más me molestaba" La rubia se levantó de la cama y estiro sus brazos "¿Qué dicen de ir afuera? En realidad, primero debería ir a mi casa a cambiarme y luego volver aquí para comer"

"No te preocupes por la ropa" Le dijo Erza mientras le daba una bolsa "He traído un cambio de ropa, así que puedes cambiarte ahora y luego comer. Te estaremos esperando con Wendy abajo" La maga reequipo gritó esa última frase mientras cerraba la puerta luego de que la peli-azul saliera de la habitación

"¡Gracias Erza!" Escucho la pelirroja mientras bajaba detrás de Wendy. Ellas se dirigieron a una mesa donde se encontraban Gray, Cana y los dos Exceeds, Happy y Charle

"Wendy" dijo la gatita blanca con su voz severa "Espero que no te hayas sobreezforzado"

"¡No Charle!" se defendió la muchacha "Estoy muy bien" dijo con una sonrisa

"Ne… Erza" dijo el gatito azul, su voz aun cargada de preocupación "¿Es verdad que ahora Lucy está bien?"

"Si Happy. Ahora se está cambiando, pero cuando termine bajara para comer algo" le informó, esperando que fuera suficiente consuelo "Así que deja de preocuparte" Era de esperarse que Erza lo regañara

"¡Aye sir!" Le respondió, animado ante las noticias

"¡Ohayo Minna!" Todos voltearon para ver a la figura esbelta de la muchacha que hasta hacia unos momentos, los tenían preocupados

"¡Lucy!"

"¡Lu-chan!"

"¡Lucy-san!"

"Rubia"

"¡Rival de amor!"

"Coneja"

"¡Lucy!"

Lucy estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras, pero escuchar su nombre, ser llamado tantas veces, y de tantas maneras, le recordó de aquellas recientes y atormentadoras pesadillas… Fue demasiado semejante

La rubia tuvo la necesidad de sostenerse de la baranda, y se mantuvo allí inmóvil; no podía estar segura de que cuando comenzara a caminar, no se caería.

Al ver el leve tambaleo de la rubia para caminar, todos los miembros del gremio la miraron con preocupación; la magia sanadora de Wendy tomaba efecto enseguida, y la chica ya no tenía tantos problemas lidiando con aquella magia, así que la inestabilidad de la maga celestial para caminar era alarmante

"¡Oi, Lucy!" la mencionada levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Gray, Happy volando a su lado y detrás de ellos, Erza, Wendy y Charle.

"Lucy ¿Estas seguras que estas bien?" Le preguntó una Erza preocupada

"Si, solo… No importa" el grupo decidió no cuestionarla "¡Necesito algo de comer!" dijo mientras soltaba la barandilla y le sonreía al grupo. Este la miró con una mirada cuestionadora, pero decidieron que lo mejor sería que la maga comiera, no había comido nada en todo el día.

El grupo de magos bajo las escaleras y se dirigieron al bar para encontrarse con las miradas preocupadas del resto de los miembros del gremio, a lo que llevo que Lucy mostrara una de sus más grandes sonrisas mientras se dirigía a cierta peli-blanca

"¡Mira-san! Cualquier que tengas para comer por favor"

"¡Aye!" dijo Happy "yo quiero pescado"

La maga de Take-Over sonrió "Enseguida"

Lucy decidió disipar la tensión teniendo conversaciones triviales con sus compañeros. Poco a poco, los presentes volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo, y Lucy se quedó hablando con Levy y Erza mientras comía, Happy a su lado. Cana bebía cantidades impresionantes, aunque para ella normales, de cerveza, Lacus y los raijinshuu elegian una mision clase S en el piso de arriba,y Jet y Gajeel, Lily a su lado, habian sido abandonados por Levy asi que ocupaban su tiempo dandose miradas llenas de desprecio, Droy se había marchado para comprar algo al mercado. Wendy se había marchado con Charle hacia una mesa, para hablar con Romeo, mientras Gray se hallaba hablando con Elfman, Max, Wakaba y Macao

"¿Alguna pista?" Pregunto Macao

"Nada. Erza y yo ya no sabemos dónde buscar. Tampoco queremos hacerlo evidente para Lucy, aun está bastante triste y no queremos darle falsas esperanzas. Está por demás decir que Happy no tolera hablar del tema" Le respondió Gray

"¡No mantener las promesas no es de hombres!" Dijo Elfman

"Me preocupa. Rosita no es el tipo de persona que haría esto de no ser que tenga un buen motivo" Agregó el alquimista

"Mm, como si nosotros estuviéramos amenazados por algún peligro" Dijo Max de manera despreocupada, sin prestar mucha atención a la conversación mientras revolvía su café con una pequeña cuchara y mirada perdida

"Si, algo así lo…" Gray le respondió sin prestar mucha atención a lo recién dicho, pero ahora que había logrado procesar la información se dio cuenta: _"Por supuesto, Natsu jamás nos dejaría de esta manera, sin regresar ni decir nada, a no ser que no era capaz de hacerlo. Algo… debe haber algo que este causando todo esto"_ El chico se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al trio de chicas

"Erza, necesito hablar contigo" le dijo mientras le tomaba del brazo y la separaba del grupo, llevándola al patio trasero del gremio

"Gray ¿Qué ocurre?" el mencionado se giró para enfrentar a la pelirroja, mirando al suelo por detrás de Erza, aún sorprendido con este nuevo posible descubrimiento, le respondió:

"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo no pudimos darnos cuenta antes?"

"¿De qué hablas?" El muchacho ahora le miro a los ojos

"Natsu" Erza se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre del pelirrosa salir de los labios del principal rival del mencionado "¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió que el motivo de la ausencia de Natsu, puede no deberse solamente a su reencuentro con su Igneel?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Max lo acaba de decir, fue en forma de broma, pero existe una gran posibilidad de que sea verdad ¿No crees?"

"¡Gray! ¡No estas haciendo sentido! Explícate" le insistió la maga reequipo un tanto frustrada por la confusión

"¿Qué tal si Natsu no ha regresado porque si lo hace, implicaría un peligro para nosotros?" Erza se sorprendió ante el supuesto descubrimiento

"Suena como algo que Natsu haría" Gray asintió "Claro… ¡Gray! Prepárate, iremos en otra de nuestras misiones"

El muchacho sonrió "¿Pero que le decimos a Lucy ahora? Recién anoche llegamos de nuestra anterior misión"

"Creo que ya le hemos ocultado estas misiones por demasiado tiempo. Merece saber la verdad" Erza dijo con seriedad, pero luego la muchacha se alivianó y mostró una débil sonrisa "Merece saber que aún hay esperanzas, y más ayuda nunca está de más"

"En eso estoy de acuerdo, desde hace seis meses… su sonrisa ya no es la misma" comentó Gray

"Vamos" Dijo Erza mientras comenzaba caminar hacia la entrada trasera del gremio, Gray la seguía no muy detrás

El dúo se aproximó a una Lucy que hablaba alegremente con Levy, Happy se había marchado en un intento por conquistar a Charle con, no sorprendentemente, un pescado.

"Levy ¿Nos permites hablar con Lucy un momento?" Ambas chicas miraron extrañadas a Erza cuando hizo la pregunta

_"Primero se van apresuradamente con Gray, y ahora esto ¿Qué les ocurre?"_ Pensó la maga estelar

"De acuerdo. Luego te digo lo que ocurrió, Lu-chan" Dijo Levy con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a hablar con Mira al otro lado del bar

"¿Qué ocurre?" Lucy vio como Happy se acercaba a la mesa luego de otro intento fallido

"Verán, Lucy, Happy" dijo Erza mientras miraba a cada uno "Hay algo que les hemos estado ocultando"

La maga estelar y el Exceed los miraron confundidos

"Erza y yo-" Continuó Gray, pero se vio interrumpido por la rubia

"¡¿No me vas a decir que están juntos o sí?!"

El dúo se sonrojo

"¡¿Q-Q-Q-Que?!" tartamudeo el alquimista

"¡¿P-Pero de q-que demonios hablas Lucy?!" La cara de Erza estaba tan roja como su cabello. Luego, sintió un terrible escalofrío que le recorría la espalda

A unos 10 metros de distancia, Juvia se escondía detrás de una columna

"Gray-sama…" Dijo Juvia con lágrimas en los ojos "Gray-sama es tan maravilloso que Juvia cada vez tiene más rivales de amor" Dijo mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos al mencionar las últimas palabras, clavando su vista en la maga reequipo "Oh Gray-sama, como le gustaría a Juvia que confesara su amor por mí, así no me preocuparía por mis rivales de amor…"

_Mundo de Juvia_

_"Juvia…" Dijo un Gray con destellos alrededor de él "No tengo ningún control sobre lo que rival de amor 1 y rival de amor 2 sientan por mí. Al igual que no tengo control de mis sentimientos hacia ti. Te amo, Juvia"_

_"¡Oh gray-sama! Juvia también lo ama" Dice la muchacha mientras corría hacia el alquimista, ambos ahora se encontraban en un prado de flores_

_"Gray-sama!" Gritaba con los brazos extendidos para abrazarlo_

_"Juvia!" Gray la imita_

_"Gra-"_

Mundo Real

Elfman arrojo a Max por los aires y este último aterrizó encima de Juvia, sacándola de su ensoñación

"Es que cómo se fueron tan de repente y volvieron así…" Dijo la rubia explicando el origen de sus conclusiones

"¡P-Para nada!" Le dijo Gray

"¡De-debíamos hablarles de algo serio!" Erza agrega

"Oh… ¡menos mal!" La rubia recibió las miradas extrañadas de sus compañeros "Creo que Erza debe estar Jellal, Gray, sin ofender. Y creo que tendríamos que lidiar con la Apocalipsis 'Juvia' si comenzaras a salir con Gray, Erza" el grupo de magos se rio ante tal escenario, aunque un rubor se asomó en las mejillas de Erza debido a la mención del peli-azul

"E-En todo caso…" Interrumpe la pelirroja "De veras necesitamos hablarte de algo importante"

"Claro ¿Qué es?"

"Verás Lucy…" Erza estaba dudando, pero sabía que debía explicarlo, era ahora o nunca "Gray y yo hemos ido a misiones sin ustedes últimamente"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Lucy y Happy estaban confundidos

"No son misiones estrictamente. Bueno, lo son pero…" Erza se sentía culpable ahora que lo ponía de esa forma. Miró a Gray para intentar trasmitirle que necesitaba ayuda. Afortunadamente, el chico lo comprendió

"Hemos estado tomando determinadas misiones, en lugares cercanos a aquellos donde corren rumores de avistamientos de dragones o magos de fuego, avistamientos de magos de cabello rosado también son buenas pistas" Gray explicó "Lo entiendes ¿Verdad? Hemos ido en misiones para intentar encontrar a Natsu" Lucy se dio cuenta que le estaban hablando en serio, de haber sido el caso contrario, Gray jamás habría usado el nombre del Dragon Slayer

La cara de la rubia reflejaba sorpresa y dolor "¿Por qué no-?"

"No te dijimos porque sabemos que estas teniendo muchos problemas aceptando estas circunstancias, tú y Happy ambos. No queríamos darles esperanzas para que luego las perdieran" explico Erza, ahora un poco más tranquila

"Recién hable con Erza, porque creo fuertemente que el motivo por el que Natsu no ha vuelto va más allá de su reencuentro con Igneel"

"Gray sugirió que tal vez, el motivo por el que Natsu no ha regresado, es que su regreso podría significar un peligro para nosotros, y es por eso no que no vuelve ¿Recuerdas como en el tiempo entre su reencuentro con Igneel y su partida, se había vuelto mucho más sobreprotector?"

"Si…" la chica se sorprendió al escuchar esas teorías "Esa semana se la pasó siguiéndome y acompañándome a casa"

La conversación del grupo fue interrumpida cuando un muy agitado Droy abrió las puertas del gremio para anunciar:

"En….En Chitose…." El mago apoyó una mano en la puerta y otra en su rodilla, intentando recuperar su aliento _"¿Qué podría tener a Droy tan preocupado que necesitó correr hacía el gremio?"_ Era una pregunta que pensaban todos

"¡Droy! ¿Qué ocurrió?" Le preguntó Jet

"Se dice… en Chitose… se… se vio…"

"¡DROY!" estaban todos exasperados ante la tardanza del muchacho para compartir la información. Droy recuperó su aliento para decirlo de una vez por todas

"Un mago de fuego pelirrosa…" Todo el gremio se quedó en silencio

"¿Eh?" dijo un Happy desconcertado

"En Chitose, un mago de Sabertooth declaro haber visto en el bosque un hombre pelirrosa con el mismo tipo de poder que a la de sus compañeros del gremio Sting y Rogue, pero que la magia era exactamente igual a la de Natsu de Fairy Tail. Dijo que no podía ser que existiera alguien más con ese mismo tipo de magia, pero no había duda que ese poder ya lo había visto durante los grandes juegos mágicos"**_(N/A: Déjenme aclarar que solo Fairy Tail sabe de la desaparición de Natsu, y algunos magos de Blue Pegasus, pero ya llegaré a eso más tarde. En todo caso, este miembro de Sabertooth piensa que hay otra persona con el mismo poder mágico que Natsu, y no cree que sea Natsu ya que debería estar en Fairy Tail)_**

Todo el gremio se quedó en silencio, pero todos pensaban lo mismo:

_"__En Chitose…"_

_"…__Donde está ubicado el gremio de Sabertooth…"_

_"…__Un Dragon Slayer de fuego…"_

_"…__Que podría ser Natsu"_

_**Déjenme saber que les pareció el capítulo de hoy, espero sus comentarios con ansias :)**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER :)**_

_****__**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Esten atentos a un nuevo capítulo porque ahora que tengo mas tiempo libre, escribiré más ;) Después de todo, debo recuperar el tiempo perdido ¿no creen?**_

_****__**¿Quien es este misterioso personaje que aparecio en los sueños de Lucy?¿Qué creen que hará Fairy Tail con esta nueva información? ¿Qué le dirá Igneel a Natsu?**_

_****__**¡Muchas Gracias a KotomiTan09, AnikaSukino 5d, elvimar y NaLuLover3!**_

_****__**Lo usual, ya saben, a aquellos con cuentas les respondí por MP**_

_****__**NaLuLover3: Muchas Gracias por comentar! :) jajajaj siempre logras hacerme reir de alguna manera ;) ya te iras enterando de lo que paso con Lucy poco a poco. suele ocurrirme que me olvido de los comentarios, asi que cuando necesito responderte, leo tu comentario y voy respondiendo las cosas que dices jajaja, es la unica manera de no omitir nada jajaj Gracias por esperar con lo de Layla, la verdad que disfruto mucho compartir teorias porque no conozco a nadie que lea o vea Fairy Tail, pero con esta historia no es lo mas apropiado jajajaj ;) tengo miedo que se me escape cosas que tengo planeadas para la historia. No eres la primera persona que supone que Natsu y Zeref estan emparentados, y hay muchos Fanfics al respecto, pero yo creo que tiene q ver mas con la relacion entre los dragones... pero el problema es que como te daras cuenta, yo estoy en mi historia tocando el tema de Zeref y los dragones tambien... odio restringir nuestros temas de conversacion pero se me va a escapar informacion de mi FanFic si seguimos asi ajajajajaj... Me encantó que natsu se diera cuenta que fue gracias a Lucy que estan sanos y salvos OWWW :3... me decepciono un poco el nuevo capitulo, pensé, debido al titulo, que nos revelarian un poco mas de la relacion entre Gray y Zero *desde que Natsu dijo qu tenia el mismo olor a Gray, sostengo firmemente que son padre e hijo, pero quiero una explicacion!* Mi problema con los capitulos de Fairy tail es que son muy cortos, y a veces el mismo capitulo se trata de una minima descripcion y listo, y te deja deseando mas. Yo esperaba mas de este nuevo capitulo, la verdad que lo unico interesante fue lo de que habia muchos FACE, pero como tengo el foco puesto en la historia personal de Gray, o la batalla de Natsu, Juvia, Gajeel y Gray contra los demonios, no me emocione tanto  
EN FIN! Gracias por comentar y hasta la proxima!**_


	9. El Pasado

_**¿¡Qué tal!? :D Aquí tengo el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste :)**_

_**¡He estado torturando mis oídos (en el sentido de que escucho con niveles de volumen muy fuertes jaja) con unas canciones muy buenas! se llaman "So cold" de Ben Cocks y "This is war" de 30 seconds to mars ¿La conocen? Y si, ya lo sé, parece que solo escucho música en inglés, lo que es cierto jaj**_

_**¡¿VIERON EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO DEL MANGA DE FT?! aunque estoy un poco decepcionada, (SPOILER - NO LEAN SI NO AÚN NO LEYERON EL CAPÍTULO) no puedo creer que Rogue y Sting aparecieron! no esperaba verlos hasta dentro de un rato... mi decepción: no quiero ni que Minerva o Erza, ni Sting o Rogue enfrenten al "maestro" de Tártaros, quería que Lucy luchara contra él, primero y principal, porque quiero algún tipo de retribución ya que es su culpa que Lucy perdiera a Acuario, y segunda, quiero que los demás vean a Lucy usando sus nuevos poderes y que vuelva llamar a tres espíritus, pero parece que es pedir demasiado :( Por otra parte, no entiendo porque Mard Geer (creo que ese era el nombre) logro romper el hechizo del rey de los espíritus!**_

_**(FIN DE SPOILER)**_

_**Bueno sin más tardanza, el noveno capítulo de "Aún Te Espero"**_

Decir que el gremio estaba agitado era decir poco. Todos los miembros discutían luego de que Droy tomará asiento y explicara los hechos con más claridad.

"Estaba en el mercado cuando escuche a un viajero que venía de Chitose decir que un mago del gremio de aquella ciudad se había adentrado en el bosque y creyó ver un hombre de pelo rosa caminando por allí. Decidió que era muy sospechoso así que lo siguió. Dijo que se sorprendió mucho cuando el chico comenzó a derretir nieve que se interponía en su camino con magia de fuego, pero no cualquiera, sino que era la misma que Natsu. El mago le explico al viajero que no pudo verle el rostro, pero esa magia era muy similar. Después comenzó a preguntarse si era posible que existieran dos Dragon Slayers del mismo elemento ya que no se había visto jamás. Eso es todo"

"¿Creen que de verdad sea Natsu-san?"

"¿Pero no creen que Natsu hubiera notado si alguien lo seguía?"

"Es Natsu, por supuesto que pensó que era seguro y no se molestó en prestar atención"

"¿No creen que no hizo nada porque no tenía problema en ser visto?"

"¿Si no tiene problema en ser visto por qué demonios se ocultaría flamitas de nosotros durante tanto tiempo?"

"En todo caso, debemos informar de esto al maestro"

"Erza, creo que no pones foco en la cuestión del asunto"

Todas las voces resonaban en el gremio, intercambiando opiniones y teorías, pero había dos personas, o más bien una persona y un gato, que no habían dicho nada desde aquel anuncio

Lucy se encontraba sentada en un taburete, terminando de comer su emparedado, mientras Happy la observaba con detenimiento, si mirada alternando entre la maga celestial y el resto de los miembros.

"Ne, Lucy..." Rompió el silencio el gatito, quien tenía sentimientos encontrados, entre esperanza y tristeza "¿Crees que esa persona pueda ser Natsu?"

"No lo sé...De verdad no lo sé, pero solo hay una manera de averiguar" La rubia se paró y todos los presentes dejaron de emitir sonido alguno. Todos estaban preocupados por cómo habían tomado la noticia aquellos más cercanos al pelirrosa

"Vamos Happy" Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa

"¡Aye Sir!" El Exceed comprendió a la perfección a donde se dirigían

"¡Lu-chan! ¿A dónde piensas ir?" preguntó Levy rompiendo el silencio

"¿Que no es obvio?" Le sonrió la maga celestial "A Chitose"

La rubia se marchó dejando a un gremio anonadado atrás, mientras esta caminaba a su casa con Happy volando cerca, para así empacar y averiguar si aquellos rumores eran ciertos

"¡Lucy!" La mencionada se volteó para encontrar a Erza, Gray y a Wendy con Charle en brazos, corriendo hacia ellos "Si piensas que les dejaremos ir sin nosotros, están equivocados" anuncio la maga de reequipo, ganándose una sonrisa de la muchacha

Fue así como el grupo de 4 magos y dos Exceeds, marcharon hacia Chitose, subieron al tren luego de que cada uno empacara un poco de ropa por si necesaria y subieron al tren. Solo un pensamiento rondaba la cabeza de la rubia:_"Por favor, que sea Natsu"_

Unas horas de viaje más tarde, el grupo ya se encontraba caminando por Chitose

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó Happy

"¿Qué no es obvio?" le dijo Lucy "Vamos a la fuente"

"¿Quieres decir..." comenzó Erza

"...Que quieres ir a Sabertooth?" Continúo Gray. La maga rubia asintió y marchó hacia un puesto para preguntar por las direcciones

"Bueno, dice que si vamos por aquel camino, llegaremos al edificio" Anunció Lucy mientras se dirigía al camino indicado, Happy a su lado y el resto le seguía.

Luego de unos silenciosos minutos de caminata, se encontraban frente a las puertas de Sabertooth

"¿Tocamos la puerta o...?" Preguntó Gray, pero fue ignorado por Lucy que simplemente abrió las grandes puertas sin ninguna advertencia.

El gremio era muy diferente a lo que Fairy Tail alguna vez conoció. Había un aura más relajada y alegre, y si bien no era tan ruidoso o no había tantas peleas como en Fairy Tail, su aura ahora era un tanto semejante

El ruido de las voces fue disminuyendo al notar a las figuras en la entrada

"¿Acaso no son las haditas?"

"¿Que hacen aquí?"

"¿Los habrá invitado el maestro?"

"No lo creo"

Murmullos llenaron el edificio, que no pasaban desapercibidos por los magos que generaron el tumulto, pero lo ignoraron

"Lucy-sama" una voz conocida por la aludida hizo que se volteara para encontrarse con una chica de pelo celeste casi blanco, y ojos marrones un poco más claro que los suyos

"¡Yukino!" la rubia le dio su más brillante sonrisa

"¿Que los trae por aquí?"

"Pues verás-" La maga fue interrumpida por Erza

"¿Dónde está su maestro?" Esto generó más murmullos entre los magos locales

"¿Quieren a Sting?"

"¿Que habrá hecho ahora?"

"¿Como los conoce Yukino?"

"Si quieren los llevó a su oficina" respondió Yukino ignorando sus alrededores

"Si, por favor" los magos fueron guiados por Yukino a una habitación un piso más arriba

"Sting-sama, magos de Fairy Tail-" La chica se interrumpió al ver como la puerta se abría rápidamente

"¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!" pregunto un muchacho rubio sorprendido. Más adentro en la habitación, se podía avistar a Rogue junto con los Exceeds

"Ciertamente es una sorpresa su visita" Dijo el Dragon Slayer de sombras

"Fro mo sō omou" dijo Frosch (N/A: la famosa frase de Frosch, que dice que también piensa eso, pero me gusta más en japonés :3)

"¡Sting-kun, patéale el trasero a Natsu!" Lector no había notado, que entre las hadas, el pelirrosa no estaba presente, pero frente al comentario, Sting se dio cuenta de su ausencia

"Ara... ¿Dónde está Natsu-san? Pensé que era su compañero" Se dirigió al grupo

"A eso vinimos" Dijo Lucy, logrando que Sting la mirara sorprendido

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿Podemos hablar?" Dijo Erza.

El rubio se movió de su lugar para dejar entrar al grupo, quienes tomaron asiento en un sillón largo, Erza en una punta, a su lado Lucy, y Gray estaba entre esta y Wendy. Happy y Charle encima de Lucy y Wendy respectivamente.

Los Dragon Slayers tomaron asiento en sillones individuales enfrentados a ellos, y Yukino en una silla a su lado. Frosch y Lector estaban sentados en una mesa de café entre los asientos.

La explicación no duró mucho tiempo, pero para cuando terminó, Sting no pudo evitar estar sorprendido.

"Entonces... ¡¿Natsu-san ya no es parte de Fairy Tail?!" Sting sabía que el pelirrosa apreciaba demasiado a sus amigos para marcharse así

"Bueno, se suponía que regresaría..." Le defendió Lucy

"Por eso vinimos" Aclaro Gray "Escuchamos un rumor que un miembro de su gremio vio a alguien en el bosque que parecía Natsu y tenía su misma magia"

"Si, ese sería Mist" dijo Yukino **_(N/A: ahora ya saben porque me dedico solo a Fanfics, los nombres no son mi fuerte jaja)_ **"Iré a buscarlo" Anunció. Acto seguido, la muchacha abandonó la habitación.

"Aún no puedo creer que luego de tantos años, volviera a aparecer un dragón" murmuró Sting, pero fue escuchado por todos los presentes

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Yukino volvió a entrar, seguida por un joven mago de pelo marrón corto y ojos celestes, con una cicatriz en su mandíbula. El mago relató los hechos, y no era muy diferente a lo que Fairy Tail había escuchado de la boca de Droy.

Luego de obtener el lugar exacto donde aquello había ocurrido, se prepararon para marcharse. Justo antes de que Lucy pusiera pie en la salida, una mano en su hombro la detuvo. Se giró para ver a Yukino, y detrás de ella, a Sting y Rogue, que parecían estar ahí más por curiosidad que por deseos a hablar con ella

"Lucy-sama..." comenzó a decir la muchacha. Lucy vio de reojo como Erza, Gray, Wendy, Charle y Happy la esperaban ya afuera del gremio, no podían ser capaces de escuchar a las magas estelares "Acerca de Natsu-sama... estoy segura de que volverá a ustedes y que hubo un buen motivo para su desaparición" la rubia asintió, la tristeza se reflejaba en su mirada

"Lo sé pero... pero últimamente han pasado ciertas cosas que logran que me preocupe más"

"¿Ciertas cosas?" preguntó Yukino confundida

"Sueños, pesadillas más bien... parecen ser secuelas de la de la noche anterior y cada vez son más recurrentes..." la rubia se mantuvo un momento en silencio, contemplando si era conveniente o no revelarle el secreto a la otra maga estelar "Yukino ¿Crees en las premoniciones?" La aludida se quedó en silencio, y eso fue toda la respuesta que Lucy necesitó. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, la rubia se giró a su grupo y camino hacia ellos

"Yukino... ¿Qué ocurre?" le preguntó Rogue al notar el silencio de su compañera mientras veía al grupo de Fairy Tail desaparecer en el horizonte. Los Exceeds y Sting se giraron al dúo, para ver la respuesta de la maga

"Ellos... necesitan nuestra ayuda" los muchachos la miraron confundida, así que ella profundizó "Simplemente lo siento. La mirada de Lucy-sama refleja más de lo necesario para saber que lo que haya visto en sus sueños es más que eso, y necesitará nuestra ayuda"

"Pero son solo sueños" Le dijo Sting, pero Yukino negó con la cabeza y se dirigió con severidad a no solo el dúo y los Exceeds, pero a todo el gremio que ahora tenía su atención en el pequeño grupo y su discusión "Solo sé que, de lo que sea de lo que habló Lucy-sama, no fue una simple pesadilla. Es algo mucho más grande que eso, es algo... mucho más peligroso"

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Comenzaré desde el principio: por qué me fui"_

_"Entonces... ¿Hay un motivo?"_

_"¡Por supuesto!" el dragón, enojado, elevó su voz, sorprendiendo a Natsu "¿De verdad crees que te abandoné sin un buen motivo, Natsu?"_

_"Pues... no lo sé, solo sé que te fuiste y me quedé solo por un buen rato, hasta que encontré a Fairy Tail" murmuró el chico, avergonzado_

_"El motivo por el cual me fui, fue para protegerte Natsu" El chico se sorprendió ante aquella confesión, y al notarlo, el dragón decidió aclarar "¿Estas enterado de quien es Zeref?" El chico asintió_

_"Tuve un encuentro con él hace un año. Cuando fuimos a Tenroujima, él estaba ahí, aunque no fue una gran amenaza... según lo que nos hemos enterado, Zeref esta 'dormido', y ya no es el mismo mago que 400 años atrás, por lo menos por el momento. Parece que el principal objetivo de ciertos gremios oscuros es 'despertarlo' "_

_"Sabes bastante, Natsu" dijo Igneel, orgulloso de su hijo "Zeref... él realizó una magia en los dragones, nos perjudicó a todos de una manera u otra, algunos nos vimos menos afectados, pero algo cambió para todos. Esta magia, es una magia que, supuestamente, ningún mago debería ser capaz de realizar, pero parece ser que esa información es errónea, pues he logrado conocer a dos magos capaces de realizarla. La diferencia es que mientras uno no busca ese poder para el mal, el otro si, y ese es el caso de Zeref"_

_"¡Espera! pensé que Zeref estaba en una especie de 'sueño' ¿Cómo pudo realizar esta magia?¿Y qué es lo que hizo?" Natsu se sorprendió a si mismo cuando notó lo atento que estaba a la conversación_

_"Estas prestando más atención de lo que pensé" Destacó su padre y haciendo pensar a Natsu que le leía el pensamiento "Lo que ocurrió fue que cuando Zeref estuvo en presencia de este mago de intenciones tan puras, se provocó un desequilibrio que género que él se despertara temporalmente de aquel sueño. Algo como el Yin-Yang; debe haber un equilibrio entre la magia oscura y pura, que es como llamaríamos a aquella magia realizada con intenciones honestas y no perjudiciales para la humanidad" Igneel vió como el muchacho asentía, indicando que por el momento era capaz de seguir la conversación "Durante la noche del 6 de julio de X777, Zeref y este mago se encontraron por un juego del destino, y fue entonces que el infierno se desató..."_

_"Hay mucho que no entiendo... ¿Qué hizo Zeref? ¿Quién es este otro mago? ¿Por qué Zeref volvió a 'dormirse'?"_

_"Estoy llegando a eso Natsu. No seas impaciente" Dijo el dragón exasperado "Se desató una batalla entre Zeref y este mago, y algunos de los dragones, capaces de sentir las fluctuaciones irregulares de magia, fuimos a ver que ocurría, pues ese tipo de cosas pueden llegar a generar catástrofes en todo el mundo. No contábamos con que Acnologia se presentará, junto con otros dragones de intenciones no tan puras... Supusimos que aquellos dragones se aliaron con Zeref solo porque tenía el objetivo de acabar con gran cantidad de la población mundial, y luego se ocuparían de él, ya sabes cómo son ese tipo de dragones" Natsu recordó su estadía en Tenroujima y su batalla con los dragones durante los juegos mágicos, y como existían dragones como Zirconis y Acnologia, muy diferentes al dragón amable que lo crió durante su infancia "La batalla duró toda la noche, y se volvió el día siguiente, 7 de julio de X777. Ninguno de los dos magos podía seguir luchando, habían estado usando sus poderes hacia horas, y Zeref sabía que si lograba triunfar, tendría que lidiar con los dragones que buscarían matarlo, al igual que al resto de los humanos. Fue entonces que realizo un hechizo para sellar a todos los dragones en otra dimensión" Natsu abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido por la revelación_

_"Entonces ¿Estuviste en otra dimensión durante todo este tiempo y recién ahora pudiste regresar?"_

_"No, siempre estuve aquí"_

_"¡¿Entonces por qué demonios-?!" comenzó Natsu, pero Igneel le corto con severidad_

_"Natsu, déjame terminar"_

_"Lo siento"_

_"Este otro mago dio cuenta de las intenciones de Zeref, y uso hasta la última onza de su poder para intentar evitarlo. Ella logro salvar a algunos dragones, los que estábamos más cercanos a ella, tanto quienes buscaban destruir a la humanidad como a quienes intentaban salvarla, pero los otros, alejados de la batalla, no tuvieron tanta suerte; la magia de la mujer no pudo viajar tantas distancias; en ese sentido, Zeref la supero y como resultado, gran cantidad de dragones fueron transportados a otro mundo"_

_"¡Espera! ¿Ella? ¿Era una mujer? Pensé que dijiste mago"_

_"Pues sí, era un mujer, muy valiente debo decir" Igneel le mostro una sonrisa triste "Ninguno de nosotros pudo hacer nada, sentimos mucho que ella perdiera su vida por nuestro bien. Recuerdo muy bien como su hija la había seguido hasta allí, y presencio con sus propios ojos la muerte de su madre..." Hubo un momento de silencio pero la curiosidad de Natsu era demasiada por todo el asunto_

_"¿Y qué paso con la hija?" Le pregunto Natsu. El dragón se tomó unos momentos para responderle_

_"La niña tuvo suerte, pues sobrevivió a aquella batalla. Zeref tuvo intenciones de matarla, pero pareció ser que la joven heredo la misma fuerza que su madre, y de alguna manera, fue ella quien causo que Zeref volviera a ese sueño. Sin embargo la cicatriz creada por la muerte de su madre por siempre permanecerá en su corazón"_

_"¡¿La niña logró que Zeref volviera a dormirse?! ¡¿Cómo?!" Natsu no podía creer aquellas palabras_

_"No lo sabemos, solo sabemos que la chica vivió, y que lo más probable es que no recuerde nada de la muerte de su madre"_

_"¿Por qué no recordaría nada?"_

_"Llegamos a la conclusión de que era demasiado para alguien de su edad recordar hechos tan traumatizantes, y a su vez, era más seguro para la niña si desconocía de aquellos poderes, tanto para ella como para el resto en caso de que la niña, con los mismos poderes que su madre, se presentara frente a Zeref, así que Grandine realizó un hechizo para sellar su memoria"_

_"Ya veo..." Natsu tenía la mirada perdida mientras intentaba procesar toda la nueva información_

_"Dejamos a la niña en un pueblo cercano esperando que ella compartiera su identidad y regresara a su hogar, junto con una carta que explicara que su madre había fallecido por problemas para controlar su magia en caso de que la familia de la niña preguntara por el paradero de la madre, y en orden de que el sacrificio de aquella mujer no fuera en vano, desaparecimos, porque si no lo hacíamos, sabíamos que se desataría otra guerra entre los dragones restantes"_

_El dragón guardó silencio por unos instantes, mientras Natsu incorporaba toda la información. Fue entonces que su padre volvió a hablar._

_"Lo recuerdo bien... El grito de desesperación de la niña, la risa de Zeref, y a aquella mujer que falleció. No mucho pude averiguar de ella, solo su nombre..." Natsu escuchaba atentamente, sin tener conciencia de que la información que le seguía, cambiaria absolutamente todo "...Layla Heartfilia"_

_**CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAN**_

_**Supongo que no es nada muy shockeante, ya que creo que di muchas pistas, pero si sí lo fue, mejor jajaja**_

_**¡Por fin consiguieron algunas respuestas! Espero que estén satisfechos... no se preocupen tengo más suspenso preparado jajaj :) La verdad no quería que Natsu preguntará tanto, pero fue para asegurarme de que ciertas cosas quedaran claras y no generaran confusiones**_

_**¡ GRACIAS POR LEER ! :D**_

_**¡Gracias a AnikaSukino 5d, miguel .angel .739326, KotomiTan09 y netokastillo por sus comentarios!**_

_**Ya saben como es ;) mi respuesta la mandó por MP**_


End file.
